Bitter Sweet
by Ginn wiz no tonic
Summary: Ïî÷òè â îäíî è òî æå âðåìÿ Ãàððè ðàññòàåòñÿ ñ Äæèííè, à Ãåðìèîíà ðàññòàåòñÿ ñ Äðàêî. Âñåõ ïåðåïîëíÿåò áîëü çà ñåáÿ è çà òåõ, êîãî îñòàâèëè. Îá
1. Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ Èçìåíåííàÿ âñâÿçè ñ âûõîäîì...

**_Â ýòó ãëàâó ôàíôèêà âíåñåíû íåêîòîðûå èçìåíåíèÿ âñâÿçè ñ âûïóñêîì ïÿòîé êíèãè î Ãàððè Ïîòòåðå. Ãëàâà îòðåäàêòèðîâàíà è èçìåíåíà â íåêîòîðûõ ìåñòàõ. _**

****

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Bitter Sweet._**

**_Àâòîð:_** Ginn wiz no tonic (VMalfoy@narod.ru) â ñîàâòîðñòâå ñ Elle Deni Minaty (Elle_Minaty@yahoo.co.uk)

**_Èäåÿ:_** Ginn wiz no tonic

**_Îôîðìëåíèå ìûñëè:_** Elle Deni Minaty

**_Ïàðû:_** Äæèííè/Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíà/Äðàêî, Äæèííè/Äðàêî, Ãàððè/???, Ãåðìèîíà/???

**_Disclaimer:_** Äàííîå òâîð÷åñòâî íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå ñòàâèò ñâîåé öåëüþ êàêîå-ëèáî ïðèíèæåíèå ëèòåðàòóðíûõ çàñëóã ìèññ Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã. Äàííîå ïðîèçâåäåíèå îïóáëèêîâàíî â ñåòè Èíòåðíåò ñ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî íåêîììåð÷åñêèìè öåëÿìè, âñå ïðàâà íà ìèð âîëøåáíèêîâ è ìàããëîâ, à òàêæå âñå ïðèäóìàííûå Ðîóëèíã ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò òåì, êîìó îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò.

**_Ñîäåðæàíèå:_** Ïî÷òè â îäíî è òî æå âðåìÿ Ãàððè ðàññòàåòñÿ ñ Äæèííè, à Ãåðìèîíà ðàññòàåòñÿ ñ Äðàêî. Âñåõ ïåðåïîëíÿåò áîëü çà ñåáÿ è çà òåõ, êîãî îñòàâèëè. Îáùèå ÷óâñòâà ïîìîãàþò Äðàêî è Äæèííè îòûñêàòü äðóçåé äðóã â äðóãå.  Âîçìîæíî, áóäåò è áîëüøåå?

Êðàòêîå ïðåäèñëîâèå. 

Çèìà. Ñåäüìîé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð, Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, Ðîíà Óèçëè è ò.ä. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, øåñòîé äëÿ Äæèííè Óèçëè.

Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû. Ðàçúåõàëèñü ïî äîìàì ïî÷òè âñå, êðîìå Äæèííè, æåëàþùåé ïðîâåñòè áîëüøå âðåìåíè ñ Ãàððè, è Äðàêî, êîòîðûé äóìàë îòìåòèòü Ðîæäåñòâî ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Óâû, ýòèì çàìûñëàì íå ñóæäåíî áûëî ñáûòüñÿ. 

Ãëàâà 1. Áîëüøèå ïåðåìåíû. 

***

Äåâóøêà ñ ÿðêî ðûæèìè, îãíåííûìè âîëîñàìè ñòîÿëà ó îêíà è ñìîòðåëà íà çâåçäíîå íåáî. Â åå èçóìðóäíî çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ ñòîÿëè ñëåçû. Èíîãäà îíà ñìàõèâàëà èõ,  ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ìåøàëè âèäåòü çâåçäû. ßðêèå ñâåòÿùèåñÿ òî÷êè, òàêèå äàëåêèå, â ýòè ìãíîâåíèÿ, íàâåðíîå, áûëè åäèíñòâåííûìè, êòî ìîã âèäåòü åå áîëü. È êàçàëîñü, âñå áûëî êàê îáû÷íî. Â êàìèíå ãîðåë îãîíü, ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà ïóñòà, çâóêè – è òå ïðîïàëè. Êîíå÷íî, âñå óæå ñïàëè... íåò, íå âñå áûëî êàê îáû÷íî...

Îíà ïðèøëà â òî æå âðåìÿ, â êîòîðîå ïðèõîäèëà ñþäà â òå÷åíèå ïî÷òè ïîëóòîðà ëåò, íî ðàíüøå îíà áûëà íå îäíà, ñåãîäíÿ æå, íàïðîòèâ, îíà áóäåò â ïîëíîì îäèíî÷åñòâå.  

Ãäå îí ñåé÷àñ, îíà íå çíàëà, äà è íå õîòåëà çíàòü. Îí òî÷íî íå ñïèò, îí áóäåò åùå äîëãî äóìàòü îá ýòîì ðàçðûâå, èíèöèàòîðîì êîòîðîãî áûë èìåííî îí. Íî ðàññòàâøèñü ñ Äæèííè, îí ñîâñåì íå ñäåëàë ñâîþ æèçíü ïðîùå. Ãàððè âñåãäà áûë ñàìûì äîáðûì, îòçûâ÷èâûì, ïîíèìàþùèì. Ãàððè âñåãäà áûë ãåðîåì, ïðèíöåì íà áåëîì êîíå. Ïðèíöû íå ïðè÷èíÿþò áîëü. Íî åñëè îäíàæäû îíè è ñäåëàþò áîëüíî, òî ïîòîì äîëãî íå ñìîãóò ýòîãî ñåáå ïðîñòèòü, è èì îáû÷íî áîëüíåå, ÷åì òåì, êîãî îíè îáèäåëè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî èì áîëüíî çà ñåáÿ è çà òîãî, êîìó ïðè÷èíèëè áîëü. Äæèííè çíàëà ýòî, è åé ñòàíîâèëîñü íå ïî ñåáå îò ìûñëè, ÷òî Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ ìó÷àåòñÿ ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îíà, íî îíà ìîæåò äàòü âîëþ ñëåçàì, è íèêòî íå óïðåêíåò, à Ãàððè ñåáå ýòîãî ïîçâîëèòü íå ìîæåò. Îí ãåðîé, îí íå ìîæåò ïëàêàòü. 

Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïëå÷è åå ñîäðîãíóëèñü. Ñëåçû ïîòåêëè ñ íîâîé ñèëîé. Òåïåðü ýòî áûëà íå ïðîñòî ïåëåíà, ìåøàâøàÿ ñìîòðåòü íà çâåçäû. Ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûë ïîòîê, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, íè÷òî óæå íå ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü. Îíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå, çàïðîêèíóâ ââåðõ ãîëîâó, åå òåëî ìåäëåííî îïóñêàëîñü âíèç,  îíà íå ìîãëà ïåðåíåñòè áîëü. Âñå, êàê áóäòî, çàñòûëî, â íåìîì ïðîòèâîðå÷üå. Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñòàëî õîëîäíåå, òîãäà îíà  ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñèäèò íà êàìåííîì ïîëó. Îíà ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó, ÷òîá íå âñõëèïûâàòü, áóäó÷è áîëåå íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ñâîè ýìîöèè. Ñåé÷àñ åé õîòåëîñü âçÿòü è ðàçíåñòè âñþ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ êàêèì íèáóäü çàêëèíàíèåì, ÷òîá áîëåå ýòè êðåñëà, ýòîò äèâàí, ñòîë, êîâåð, êàìèí, îñâåùåíèå íå íàïîìèíàëè åé íî÷è, ïðîâåäåííûå ñ íèì íàåäèíå. Åé õîòåëîñü ðàçâåðíóòü âåñü Õîãâàðòñ, òîëüêî áû èçìåíèòü âèä èç îêíà, ÷òîá íå âèäåòü òî, íà ÷òî îíè êîãäà-òî ñìîòðåëè âìåñòå. Ñëåçû òåêëè íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïðîáåãàëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î åãî èçóìðóäíî çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ, ñìîòðåâøèõ íà íåå èç-ïîä êðóãëûõ î÷êîâ, åãî ãîðÿ÷èõ ðóêàõ, îáæèãàâøèõ åå ïðè êàæäîì ïðèêîñíîâåíèè, ãóáàõ, êîòîðûå áûëè òîëüêî åå... Òåïåðü ó íåå áûëà òîëüêî ïóñòîòà... Ïóñòîòà â äóøå, â ñåðäöå, âîêðóã... 

Ñëåçû êîí÷èëèñü, à ïëàêàòü õîòåëîñü åùå ñèëüíåå. Ãëàçà âûñîõëè. Òåïåðü èõ ïðîñòî ùèïàëî. Îíà îáõâàòèëà êîëåíè ðóêàìè, ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó è áîëüøå íè î ÷åì íå äóìàëà. 

Ïðîøëî íåìíîãî âðåìåíè è îíà óæå ïî÷òè çàñíóëà, êàê âäðóã ïîðòðåò, ÿâëÿâøèéñÿ âõîäîì â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà , îòîäâèíóëñÿ. Äæèííè óñëûøàëà çâóê è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ñòðîéíûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ââåðõ ê ñïàëüíÿì äåâî÷åê.

-Òû? Çäåñü? – ïî÷òè âñêðèêíóëà Äæèííè.

Óñëûøàâ åå ãîëîñ, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå èç ïîä êàïþøîíà ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, íà ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé â ñïàëüíþ äåâî÷åê ñòîÿë...

***

Çåëåíîãëàçûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ âå÷íî ðàñòðåïàííûìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè ëåæàë íà íåðàçîáðàííîé êðîâàòè â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Âñå óæå ñïàëè, íî îí íå õîòåë ñïàòü, íå ìîã ñïàòü, íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ñïàòü, çíàÿ ÷òî îíà íå ñïèò – íàçûâàéòå êàê õîòèòå. Ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì – íåäîëãî îñòàâàëîñü äî ðàññâåòà, íî îí âñå åùå íå ñïàë.  Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åìó áûëî áîëüíî,- çíà÷èò íå ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî. 

Îí ëåæàë íà ñïèíå, ãëÿäÿ â ïîòîëîê. Â óøàõ øóìåëî. Îí íå ñëûøàë äûõàíèÿ äðóçåé, îí íå ñëûøàë âåòðà çà îêíîì, îí áû íàâåðíîå íå óñëûøàë, åñëè áû êòî-òî ïîçâàë åãî ïî èìåíè. Âñå, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ñëûøàë, áûëî: «ß íå çíàþ, êòî îíà. ß íå çíàþ, êàê äàâíî òû ñ íåé. ß íå çíàþ, çà÷åì âñå òàê. Íî åñëè îíà ëó÷øå, êðàñèâåå, óìíåå, ÷åñòíåå... â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå - äîñòîéíåå ìåíÿ, òî òû ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíûé âûáîð. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî îíà ëþáèò òåáÿ ñèëüíåå, è ÷òî åå òû ëþáèøü ñèëüíåå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî ëþáèë ìåíÿ. ß æåëàþ ëèøü òâîåãî ñ÷àñòüÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñâîåãî ÿ âðÿäëè äîæäóñü. Ýòî íå ñëîâà, ÷òîá óäåðæàòü, íå ïîäóìàé. Ýòî ñëîâà, ÷òîá äàòü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ è... ÿ åñòü ó òåáÿ âñåãäà. ß ïîìîãó. ß áóäó ðÿäîì. Âñåãäà. Åñëè ÷òî-òî íóæíî, òû çíàåøü, êàê ìåíÿ íàéòè. Òû íå âèíîâàò... ß ïðîùàþ...»

«ß ïðîùàþ... ß ïðîùàþ... ß ïðîùàþ...» ýõîì ðàçäàâàëîñü â åãî ãîëîâå. Òàêîå íåëüçÿ ïðîñòèòü. Íî ïî åå ãëàçàì... åå ãðóñòíûì ãëàçàì, â êîòîðûõ îí êîãäà-òî òîíóë, îí âèäåë, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòèëà. Îíà íå óìååò íåíàâèäåòü. Îíà óìååò òîëüêî ëþáèòü.

Îí âñòàë è îòêðûë îêíî. Õîëîäíûé âåòåð ïðîáðàëñÿ ïîä îäåæäó. Ìóðàøêè ïðîáåæàëè ïî âñåìó òåëó Ãàððè. Îí âçÿë ìåòëó, çàáðàëñÿ íà ïîäîêîííèê, ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. Òî æå ñàìîå îíè íàáëþäàëè ñ Äæèííè èç îêíà, òîëüêî íåñêîëüêèìè ýòàæàìè íèæå, èç ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ñëåçû âûñòóïèëè íà ãëàçàõ. Ñëåçû îò âåòðà, õëåñòàâøåãî ïî ëèöó. Îí ñåë íà ìåòëó è ðåçêî óñòðåìèëñÿ ââåðõ. 

Îí ëåòåë âñå âûøå è âûøå. Ãëàçà óæå íè÷åãî íå âèäåëè, ñâèñò âåòðà îõâàòèë åãî ñî âñåì ñòîðîí, íî Ãàððè âñå åùå îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøàë: «ß ïðîùàþ...» Îí ðàçãîíÿëñÿ ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîìîãàëî. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñëîâà çâó÷àëè âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å, êàçàëîñü åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, è ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå ñîðâåòñÿ íà êðèê. Îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèë ìåòëó è âñå ñòèõëî. Îí ïîëåòåë ìåäëåííî, íî ñëîâà áîëüøå íå çâó÷àëè. Îí îáëåòåë øêîëó. Ïðîëåòàÿ ìèìî îêíà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, îí çàìåòèë ñâåò êàìèíà. Ïîäëåòåâ áëèæå îí óâèäåë äâå ôèãóðû:  äåâóøêè, çíàêîìîé äî áîëè, íî ÷üÿ áûëà âòîðàÿ? Íåïîíÿòíàÿ ôèãóðà â êàïþøîíå, îñòàíîâèâøàÿñÿ, ÷òîá ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü äåâóøêå. Åùå ìãíîâåíüå, äåâóøêà ïîêèäàåò ãîñòèíóþ ÷åðåç ïîðòðåò, à ôèãóðà â êàïþøîíå ïîäíèìàåòñÿ â ñïàëüíþ äåâî÷åê.

***

Ïðîøëî íåìíîãî âðåìåíè è îíà óæå ïî÷òè çàñíóëà, êàê âäðóã ïîðòðåò, ÿâëÿâøèéñÿ âõîäîì â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà , îòîäâèíóëñÿ. Äæèííè óñëûøàëà çâóê è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Ñòðîéíûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ââåðõ ê ñïàëüíÿì äåâî÷åê.

-Òû? Çäåñü? – ïî÷òè âñêðèêíóëà Äæèííè.

Óñëûøàâ åå ãîëîñ, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå èç ïîä êàïþøîíà ñâîåé ìàíòèè. Â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, íà ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé â ñïàëüíþ äåâî÷åê ñòîÿë...

-Äðàêî Ìàëôîé? ×òî òû...

Äæèííè ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïðîøëà â ñåðåäèíó ãîñòèíîé, âñòàâ íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà, ëèöîì ê ëåñòíèöå, íà êîòîðîé ñòîÿë íî÷íîé ãîñòü.

-Òû åùå ïîìíèøü ìîå èìÿ, Óèçëè? Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî íèêòî èç âàñ íèêîãäà åãî è íå çíàë... – îí ïðîèçíåñ åå ôàìèëèþ ñ òàêè ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì, ÷òî îíà áûëà ãîòîâà â îäèí ìîìåíò ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ïîñëåäóþùèì âîçìîæíûì ïîâòîðåíèåì åå ôàìèëèè â ïîäîáíîì òîíå åùå êîãäà ëèáî. Õîðîøî, ÷òî îíà íå âçÿëà ñ ñîáîé ïàëî÷êó, èíà÷å «Àâàäà êåäàâðû» Ìàëôîé áû íå èçáåæàë.

Äæèííè îïóñòèëà ãëàçà... Îíà íå õîòåëà íèêîãî âèäåòü, à óæ òåì áîëåå Ìàëôîÿ.

-Çíàåøü, ÿ ñàìà óäèâëåíà, ÷òî âîîáùå óçíàëà òåáÿ. ß óæå íå ãîâîðþ ïðî òî, ÷òî íàçâàëà òåáÿ ïî èìåíè... – Îíà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. - ×òî òåáå íàäî â íàøåé áàøíå? Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü íàø ïàðîëü? Ìàëôîé, òû çäîðîâ?

-Íå ìíîãî ëè âîïðîñîâ? ß íå îòâå÷ó, íî íå ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õî÷ó, ïðîñòî ýòî íå òî, î ÷åì ãîâîðÿò. Êàê òû ìîãëà äîãàäàòüñÿ, òî íà âñå 3 âîïðîñà îäèí îòâåò – äåâóøêà. À ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Òû íåâàæíî âûãëÿäèøü. Òû ïëàêàëà? – îí ñïóñòèëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê íåé. 

–ß äîãàäûâàþñü, êòî âèíîâàò â ýòèõ ñëåçàõ. Íàø õâàëåíûé Ïîòòåð, ÿ ïðàâ?

-Íå ñìåé òàê ãîâîðèòü î íåì! Îí íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë! Îí òóò íå ïðè ÷åì! Âñåì ñâîéñòâåííî ðàññòàâàòüñÿ!

-Äåâóøêà, íå íàäî òàê êðè÷àòü... Õì... è çàùèùàòü åãî òîæå íå íàäî. Âñåì äàâíî èçâåñòíî, êòî îí, ïîñëå óáèéñòâà Äèããîòè... – íà åãî ëèöå èãðàëà íàäìåííàÿ óõìûëêà. Îí óâèäåë áîëü â ãëàçàõ äåâóøêè, è ýòî åãî ïîðàäîâàëî.

-Ýòî ñäåëàë Âîëäåìîðò!

-Ýòî Ïîòòåð ïðèó÷èë òåáÿ íàçûâàòü Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà ïî èìåíè? Äà... âëèÿíèå ýòîãî ïðèäóðêà íà òåáå ñêàçûâàåòñÿ.

-Äà ïîøåë òû!..

-Óæå óõîæó. – Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, âûáðàâ èç ñâîåãî íàáîðà óëûáî÷åê òó, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëà íàèáîëåå äåðçêîé è íàõàëüíîé.

Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ê ëåñòíèöå. Îí áûë ïî÷òè íàâåðõó, êîãäà...

-Ìàëôîé, ñòîé!

-×òî åùå?

-Do you think, I'm sexy?

-Íåò, àáñîëþòíî, – îí áûë äîâîëåí øóòêîé, íà ñàìîì äåëå îí òàê íå äóìàë. Åìó ÿâíî ïîëüñòèëî, ÷òî Äæèííè ñïðîñèëà åãî ìíåíèÿ. Íî äåâóøêà áûëà íå â òîì íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òîá îöåíèòü.

-Íåóæåëè òû è âïðàâäó ïîäóìàë,  I really care? – îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ïîðòðåòó è âûøëà èç ãîñòèíîé. 

Äðàêî ñòîÿë â îöåïåíåíèè. Òî, êàê ñâåðêíóëè ãëàçà äåâóøêè, êîãäà îíà ïðîèçíîñèëà ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó, íå âûõîäèëî ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû. Îí âèäåë ïðåçðåíèå è íåíàâèñòü, õîòÿ ãëàçà áûëè ãðóñòíûìè. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò, åìó õîòåëîñü ðàçáèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, èëè ñëîìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü êîìó-íèáóäü, íî ðÿäîì íå îêàçàëîñü íè÷åãî áüþùåãîñÿ. Áåññèëüíûé âûìåñòèòü ñâîþ çëîñòü ïåðåä âñòðå÷åé ñ äåâóøêîé, Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå è ñâåðíóë â ñòîðîíó êîìíàòû...

***

Ãåðìèîíà æäàëà óæå áîëüøå ïîëó÷àñà, íî îí îïàçäûâàë. 

Äî ñèõ ïîð â åå ãîëîâå íå óêëàäûâàëîñü, êàê ìîã ïîëþáèòü (äàæå åñëè íå ïîëþáèòü, òî ïðåäëîæèòü áûòü âìåñòå) ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé òàê íåíàâèäåë ìàããëîðîæäåííûõ. ×åëîâåê, îò êîòîðîãî â òå÷åíèè ïÿòè ëåò îíà ñëûøàëà òîëüêî: «Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà», « Ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ çàó÷êà» è ïðî÷èå ãàäîñòè, íà êîòîðûé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë ñòîëü ùåäð. 

Ñåãîäíÿ îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî âñå áûëî íàïðàñíî. Îíà íåðâíè÷àëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ïîäîáðàëà ñëîâà, íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñíîâà ïðîêðó÷èâàëà èõ ó ñåáÿ â ãîëîâå, íî ó íåå íèêàê íå ïîëó÷èëîñü çàñòàâèòü èõ çâó÷àòü ìÿã÷å. Êàê ñêàçàòü î ðàññòàâàíèè. Êàê ñäåëàë ýòî Ãàððè? Åé íàäî ïîñòóïèòü, êàê îí, íî îíà íå çíàåò, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü ïîòîì. Êàê áóäåò ñìîòðåòü åìó â ãëàçà. Åìó áóäåò áîëüíî, õîòÿ áû áîëüíî çà óùåìëåííóþ ãîðäîñòü. Õóæå, åñëè åìó áóäåò áîëüíî äóøåâíî. Íî âûõîäà íåò – îáìàíûâàòü òîæå íåò ñìûñëà. Îáìàí ñëîæíåå ïðîñòèòü, ÷åì îáúÿñíåíèå íåâîçìîæíîñòè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ äàëüøå.

«Íó ãäå æå îí? Ñåãîäíÿ, òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ, èëè ÿ óæå íå ñìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. ×òî òîãäà áóäåò?» Ãîëîâà êðóæèëàñü îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, êðîâü ïóëüñèðîâàëà â ãîëîâå. Ðóêè... ïàëüöû áûëè ëåäÿíûìè, õîòÿ ëèöî ãîðåëî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðîáîâàëà îòêðûòü îêíî, íî ïàëüöû íå ñëóøàëèñü. Ïðèøëîñü ïðèìåíèòü Àëîõîìîðó, ïîëó÷èâøóþñÿ òîëüêî íà ïÿòûé ðàç. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî áûëà áîëüíà ãðèïïîì. 

Âíåçàïíî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âîøåë Äðàêî.

***

Äæèííè âûøëà èç ãîñòèíîé. Êàê òîëüêî ïîðòðåò çàõëîïíóëñÿ çà íåé, îíà ïîáåæàëà. Îíà íå çíàëà, êóäà áåæèò è çà÷åì. Åé ÷òî-òî áûëî íóæíî, íî îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî. Îíà âûáåæàëà íà óëèöó. Áûëî õîëîäíî, íî îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòîãî õîëîäà. Îíà âñå áåæàëà è áåæàëà. Ñàìà íå çíàÿ, ïî÷åìó, îíà áåæàëà ê îçåðó. Òîìó ñàìîìó, ê êîòîðîìó òàê ëþáèëè õîäèòü Ãåðìèîíà è Ãàððè äî ïÿòîãî êóðñà. Ïîòîì îíè ïåðåñòàëè ñþäà õîäèòü, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî ëþáèò ×ó. Ïîñëå Äæèííè è ñàìà áûëà ñ íèì ó ýòîãî îçåðà. Îíà äîáåæàëà äî òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îíè îáû÷íî ñèäåëè â òåïëûå íî÷è, óïàëà íà òðàâó è ñëåçû ñíîâà ïîëèëèñü èç ãëàç. Îíà õîòåëà ýòîãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñî ñëåçàìè óõîäèò è áîëü. Íåìíîãî, íå íàâñåãäà, íî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñïîêîéíåå. Òåïåðü îíà óæå íå áîÿëàñü, ÷òî åå óñëûøàò, õîòÿ, íàïðàñíî.

***

Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü è çàìåðëà. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî èëè êòî äîâåë Ìàëôîÿ äî òàêîãî áåøåíñòâà, íî ãîâîðèòü ÷òî-ëèáî ñåé÷àñ áûëî áåññìûñëåííî. Ñòàëî ñòðàøíî. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì â äðóãîé ðàç, íàäî áûëî êîí÷àòü ñ ýòèìè îòíîøåíèÿìè èìåííî ñåé÷àñ. Ëèáî ñåé÷àñ, ëèáî íèêîãäà.

Îí âîøåë, çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü è ñåë â êðåñëî, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿä îò Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. Ïî íåé áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò ÷åãî-òî ñêàçàòü. Äðàêî ðåøèë ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë.

-Òû íå ïîöåëóåøü ìåíÿ? – ñïðîñèë îí ðàâíîäóøíî.

-×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî?

-Òû íå ïîöåëóåøü ìåíÿ? – ïåðåñïðîñèë îí, ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñ. –Îáû÷íî òû âåøàåøüñÿ ìíå íà øåþ äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê ÿ çàêðîþ äâåðü.

Âíóòðè Ãåðìèîíû âñå íûëî îò áîëè. Êàê îí ìîã òàê ñ íåé ãîâîðèòü? Âåäü ðàíüøå îí íèêîãäà íå ñêàçàë áû òàêîãî. Îíà, áåçóñëîâíî, ó÷èòûâàëà òîëüêî ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Ïåðâûå ïÿòü êóðñîâ íå â ñ÷åò. 

-Äðàêî Ìàëôîé! ß çàïðåùàþ ãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé â òàêîì òîíå! ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî è ïî÷åìó òû òàê çîë, íî ýòî íå ïîâîä âûìåùàòü ñâîþ çëîñòü íà ìíå!

«Âñå â ìîþ ïîëüçó, - ìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ó Ãåðìèîíû, - âîò îí - ïîâîä ðàññòàòüñÿ. Ãëàâíîå óäåðæàòüñÿ çà íåãî. Êàê áû ãàäêî ýòî íè çâó÷àëî, íî äàëüøå òàê ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ íå ìîæåò. Ìû îáà óæå óñòàëè. Íàäî, íàäî âñå ïðåêðàòèòü. Ñåé÷àñ æå.» Ìûñëè ïåðåáèë ðåçêèé, õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ.

-Àõ, êàêèå ìû íåæíûå! È ãäå âñÿ òâîÿ ëþáîâü, êîòîðîé òû âå÷íî ïîëíà? Ãäå ëþáîâü, êîòîðîé òû ïè÷êàëà ìåíÿ íî÷àìè? Ãäå âëþáëåííûé âçãëÿä? ×òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî? ß ïðèøåë ê òåáå, à âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîá ïîäíÿòü ìíå íàñòðîåíèå è óñïîêîèòü, òû ãîâîðèøü ìíå âñÿêèå ãëóïîñòè!

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Äàëüøå óæå òî÷íî ãîâîðèòü áûëî íå î ÷åì. Áîëü ñòàëà ñèëüíåå è íåâûíîñèìåå. Â ãîðëå âñòàë êîìîê, ìåøàâøèé ãîâîðèòü. Ñ òðóäîì ïåðåáîðîâ ñåáÿ, äåâóøêà ïðîèçíåñëà ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì:

-Óõîäè... È íå ñìåé áîëüøå ñþäà ÿâëÿòüñÿ... 

Å¸ ðóêè è ãóáû çàäðîæàëè, íà ãëàçàõ âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû. Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. «Òîëüêî íå èçâèíÿéñÿ, åñëè òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, òîëüêî íå ìåíÿé íè÷åãî. Ïðîäîëæàé â òîì æå äóõå. Âñåì áóäåò ïðîùå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Äðàêî. Óìîëÿþ. Íå ìåíÿé íè÷åãî...» - ïðî ñåáÿ ìîëèëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

Íî áûëî ïîçäíî. Îçëîáëåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ñëèçåðèíöà ñìåíèëîñü âûðàæåíèåì óñòàëîñòè è áîëè. Îí âñòàë ñ ðåñëà è ïîäîøåë ê äåâóøêå. Îí ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î è ìÿãêî ñæàë ïàëüöû.

-Ïðîñòè... Ãåðì... ÿ íå õîòåë... – Îí óáðàë ðóêó è íà÷àë íåðâíî õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå. - Ýòà Óèçëè... Îíà âûâåëà ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ áóêâàëüíî çà äâå ìèíóòû. Ãàäêîå ñîçäàíèå. Íåíàâèæó åå. Ïðîñòè, ÿ ïðàâäà íå õîòåë.

Ãåðìèîíà íå âåðèëà ñâîèì óøàì: Ìàëôîé, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, Äðàêî Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé èçâèíÿëñÿ ïåðåä íåé, òîé, êîòîðóþ îí íàçûâàë ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé è ïûòàëñÿ óíèçèòü ïðè êàæäîì âîçìîæíîì ñëó÷àå! Îòñòóïàòü íåêóäà. «Äåðæèñü çà ýòîò ïîâîä!» ñêàçàëà îíà ñåáå.

-Óõîäè. Òû ìåíÿ î÷åíü ñèëüíî îáèäåë. ß çíàëà, ÷òî îäíàæäû ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Íî êåì áû òû íè áûë, ÿ íå ïðîùó òàêèõ ñëîâ â ñâîé àäðåñ. «Ïè÷êàëà ëþáîâüþ...» Íèêîãäà, Ìàëôîé, ñëûøèøü, **íè-êîã-äà** ìíå íå äåëàëè òàê áîëüíî! Âîò ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èëà â îòâåò íà ñâîè ÷óâñòâà! Íà òå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå òû óáèë ïðîñòî îäíîé ôðàçîé! Óõîäè, íàì äàâíî áûëî ïîðà ðàññòàòüñÿ! ÂÎÍ!

Äðàêî ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå, âñå åùå ñòîÿâøåé ó îêíà, âçÿë åå çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïðîèçíåñ, ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà: «Òû âåðíåøüñÿ, ÿ çíàþ. Íî äâåðü çàêðûòà. Ïðîùàé, Ãðåéíäæåð.»

Îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, è âûøåë. Äâåðü ãðîìêî õëîïíóëà çà åãî ñïèíîé. 

Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë è çàðûäàëà. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî ðàññòàâøèñü åé ñòàíåò ëåã÷å, íî òåïåðü îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî íå õîòåëà ÒÀÊÎÃÎ ðàññòàâàíèÿ. Âñå êîí÷åíî. Íî îíè íå îñòàíóòñÿ äàæå äðóçüÿìè. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áûëî ñêàçàíî â îäèí âå÷åð. Îí ñòåð âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òûñÿ÷è äðóãèõ, îñòàâøèñü åäèíñòâåííûì ñëåäîì îò ïðåáûâàíèÿ ñ ñåðîãëàçûì þíîøåé.

***

Óâèäåâ Äæèííè, âûõîäÿùóþ èç ãîñòèíîé, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ãëàâíîìó âõîäó. Îí íå óñïåë ïîäëåòåòü ê íåìó, êîãäà óâèäåë äåâóøêó ñ îãíåííûìè âîëîñàìè, âûáåæàâøóþ íà óëèöó. Íà íåé áûëî åãî ëþáèìîå ïëàòüå ïîä åãî ëþáèìîé çîëîòèñòîé ìàíòèåé. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îíà ÿâíî áûëà îäåòà íå ïî ïîãîäå, íî äåâóøêà, êàçàëîñü, íå çàìå÷àëà ýòîãî. Îí ïðîñëåäèë çà íåé, êàê îíà äîáåæàëà äî èõ áûâøåãî ìåñòà, óïàëà íà òðàâó è íà÷àëà ïëàêàòü. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê îíà íåðîâíî äûøèò, îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îò ñëåç è áåãà åå äûõàíèå ñáèëîñü. Åìó ñòàëî áîëüíî. Îí õîòåë ïîäëåòåòü ê íåé, íî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî èç-çà íåãî è ÷òî ëó÷øå ýòîãî íå äåëàòü. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà çåìëþ íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå îçåðà è ñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

«Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî – äóìàë îí – îíà óñïîêîèòñÿ, íàäî áóäåò îòâåñòè åå â çàìîê, èíà÷å îíà çàìåðçíåò.»

Îíà óæå ïî÷òè óñïîêîèëàñü è Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîðà, êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íåé ïîÿâèëñÿ êàêîé-òî ÷åëîâåê, òîò ñàìûé, â òîé æå ìàíòèè ñ êàïþøîíîì. Â ðóêå åãî áûëà ìåòëà. Âèäèìî, ñëåäÿ çà Äæèííè, Ãàððè ïðîñòî íå çàìåòèë, êàê êòî-òî ïîäëåòåë. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, êòî ýòî, íî çðåíèå âñå-òàêè ïîäâîäèëî åãî.  Îí óâèäåë, êàê òîò ïîäîøåë ê Äæèííè è êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷à. Äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è...

***

Äðàêî õëîïíóë äâåðüþ è ïîáåæàë ïî êîðèäîðó, ñïóñòèëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, âûøåë ÷åðåç ïîðòðåò. Åìó íóæíî áûëî íà âîçäóõ. Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîñòî âîçäóõ ñåé÷àñ íå ñïàñåò.

Îí ïðèøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ñõâàòèë ìåòëó è âûøåë, ãðîìêî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ. 

Þíîøà âûøåë íà êðûëüöî øêîëû. Âåòåð ïîäóë åìó â ëèöî. Äðàêî ñåë íà ñâîþ ìåòëó è âçìûë â âîçäóõ. Îí ðåøèë ïîëåòàòü âîêðóã îçåðà, åìó íðàâèëîñü îçåðî. Ãëóáîêîå è ñïîêîéíîå. Íà ïóòè ê îçåðó îí óâèäåë íà áåðåãó òó, êîòîðàÿ îáèäåëà åãî. Ñåé÷àñ îíà ëåæàëà íà çåìëå â ëåãêîì ïëàòüå è ëåãêîé ìàíòèè. ×òî-òî âíóòðè íåãî ñêàçàëî, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü ñïîëíà. Ðàç óæ äâà ðàçà óæå åãî çàäåëè, òî òðåòèé íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò. 

Îí ñïóñòèëñÿ íåäàëåêî îò íåå. Îíà íå äâèãàëàñü. Ðàçíûå ìûñëè ðîæäàëèñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. Îí áûñòðî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ëåæàùåé áåç äâèæåíèÿ äåâóøêå.

***

Äæèííè ëåæàëà íåïîäâèæíî, êîãäà óñëûøàëà øàãè ðàäîì.

«Êòî áû òû íè áûë, - ïîäóìàëà îíà, - òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè.»

Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ïðèñåë íà êîðòî÷êè ïåðåä íåé è êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷à.

«Äæèí, òû êàê?»

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Âòîðîé ðàç çà íî÷ü îíà âèäåëà ýòîãî þíîøó, âòîðîé ðàç îíà áûëà øîêèðîâàíà âèäåòü åãî. Îíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä îò ñåðûõ ãëàç, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, âèäåëè åå íàñêâîçü, ïîñìîòðåëà íà åãî ðóêó, ïîòîì îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. «Âñå íîðìàëüíî, Äðàêî. Ñî ìíîé òî÷íî âñå íîðìàëüíî. À âîò òâîå ïîâåäåíèå ìíå êàæåòñÿ ñòðàííûì – îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà – òû íå òîò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, êîòîðîãî ÿ íàáëþäàëà ïÿòü ëåò ïîäðÿä.»

«Çíàåøü, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî îäíàæäû òåáå âñå ðàññêàæó, íî íå ñåé÷àñ è íå ñåãîäíÿ. Ïîéäåì â øêîëó, òåáÿ âñþ òðÿñåò. Òû ïðîñòóäèøüñÿ.»

«Ìàëôîé?!»

«ß çäîðîâ, Óèçëè...» - îí óëûáíóëñÿ, íî, êàæåòñÿ, òî, ÷òî îí íàçâàë åå ïî ôàìèëèè, ïðèâåëî äåâóøêó â ÷óâñòâî.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ãëàçà è ïðî÷ëà â íèõ ÷òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî íåäàâíî â ñâîèõ, ãëÿäÿ â çåðêàëî. Áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â çàìîê. Äðàêî ñíÿë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ è îòäàë åå Äæèííè.  

***

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë èì âñëåä îøàðàøåííûìè ãëàçàìè. Äæèííè øëà ðÿäîì ñ Ìàëôîåì. Êîíå÷íî, òåïåðü â ëóííîì ñâåòå åãî ñåðåáðÿíûå âîëîñû íåâîçìîæíî áûëî íå óçíàòü. Íî åãî îáðàùåíèå ñ Äæèííè. Ïÿòü ìèíóò è îíà óæå, îäåâ åãî ìàíòèþ, èäåò ñ íèì â øêîëó. Â ãîëîâå íå óêëàäûâàëîñü. À êàê æå Ãåðìèîíà? Íåóæåëè îíè ðàññòàëèñü? Ïî÷åìó Ìàëôîé íî÷üþ îêàçàëñÿ íà óëèöå à åùå è ñ ìåòëîé. ×òî âñå ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü?

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîå óäèâëåíèå, Ãàððè íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî Äæèííè â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Åñëè îäèí ðàç Ìàëôîé îòíåññÿ õîðîøî, îí íå ñäåëàåò ãàäîñòü. Äîæäàâøèñü, êîãäà Äæèííè è Äðàêî âîéäóò â Õîãâàðòñ, Ãàððè ñåë íà ìåòëó, åùå íåìíîãî ïîêðóæèë íàä îçåðîì è ïîñëåäîâàë èõ ïðèìåðó. 

«Êóäà îíè ïîøëè? Ãîñòèíàÿ Ãðèôôèíäîð? Ãîñòèíàÿ Ñëèçåðèí? Ìîæåò àñòðîíîìè÷åñêàÿ áàøíÿ? Åñëè îíè â íàøåé ãîñòèíîé, òî íàäî áûëî ìíå èäòè ÷åðåç îêíî. Õîòÿ...»

Îí äîñòàë ìàíòèþ íåâèäèìêó è ïðîøåë ê ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ïîðòðåò çàõëîïíóëñÿ. Ãàððè îæèäàë óâèäåòü äâå ïàðû ãëàç, ñìîòðÿùèõ â åãî ñòîðîíó, íî ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà ïóñòà, îãîíü â êàìèíå ïî÷òè ïîãàñ. Â ïàìÿòè âñïëûëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âñòðå÷ ñ Äæèííè. Ñåðäöå âíîâü çàùåìèëî. Îí ïðîãëîòèë êîìîê, ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ â ãîðëå, è ïîäíÿëñÿ ê ñåáå. Êîðèäîð íå áûë ïóñò. Îêîëî ñâîåé äâåðè Ãàððè óâèäåë...

***

-Êóäà ìû ïîéäåì? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè.

-Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîá áûëî òåïëî, ÷òîá ìîæíî áûëî ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷àé, ÷òîá òû ñîãðåëàñü. È êîíå÷íî íàì íóæåí êàìèí. – Ãîëîñ Äðàêî çâó÷àë òàê íåæíî è óñïîêàèâàþùå. Êàçàëîñü, îí ñòàë ñòàðøèì áðàòîì, êîòîðûé ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òîá ñåñòðåíêå ñòàëî õîðîøî. Þíîøà õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ, íî ýòà óëûáêà áûëà òåïëîé è èçëó÷àëà äîáðî, êîòîðîãî ðàíüøå Äæèííè íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àëà â ýòîì ìîëîäîì ÷åëîâåêå. 

-Êàêèå çàïðîñû... ×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî òû çíàåøü, êóäà èäòè. – Îíà îòâåòèëà íà åãî óëûáêó ÷óòü ñêîâàííî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, êàê ñ íèì îáùàòüñÿ. Ïîñëå ïðèâû÷íîãî èçäåâàòåëüñêîãî òîíà áûëî íå ïî ñåáå óëûáàòüñÿ ýòîìó þíîøå è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì íå íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ.

-Òû ïðàâà. – Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, è íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî áûëà íåçíàêîìàÿ óëûáêà. Äæèííè íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà, ÷òîá Äðàêî òàê óëûáàëñÿ. Âìåñòå ñ ãóáàìè óëûáàëèñü è åãî ãëàçà. Ñåðåáðèñòûå, ãëóáîêèå, ãðóñòíûå ãëàçà. 

Ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå íå ïî ñåáå. Ïÿòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò îíà íåíàâèäåëà ýòîãî ãàäêîãî ìàëü÷èøêó. Õàìà è ðàçãèëüäÿÿ, ëþáèì÷èêà îòöà è ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Òåïåðü ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, óìååò òîëüêî êîìàíäîâàòü è íå âûíîñèò íåïîä÷èíåíèÿ, âåë åå êóäà-òî, ãäå, ïî åãî ñëîâàì, îíà äîëæíà ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ è ñîãðåòüñÿ. Âñå áûëî äëÿ íåå, îí âñå äåëàë ðàäè íåå. Êàê òàê?

Äðàêî ïðîâåë åå êóäà-òî ïîä ëåñòíèöó. Êàçàëîñü, îí çíàåò Õîãâàðòñ îò è äî. Îí ïîäîøåë ê ñòåíå, íàïðàâèë íà íåå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ïðîèçíåñ: Àëîõîìîðà. Ñòåíà îòúåõàëà â ñòîðîíó, îòêðûâàÿ òåìíûé êîðèäîð.

-Íå áîéñÿ, èäåì. – Äðàêî âçÿë Äæèííè çà ðóêó è ïîøåë âïåðåä. Êàê òîëüêî Äæèííè ïåðåñòóïèëà ïîðîã, ñòåíà ñíîâà çàêðûëàñü. «Ëþìîñ!» ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî. Äæèííè óâèäåëà äâåðü. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îíà óæå ñèäåëà â ñâåòëîé êîìíàòå ñ êàìèíîì è ïèëà ÷àé. Äðàêî ñèäåë íàïðîòèâ. Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë. Êàçàëîñü, îí âîîáùå çàáûë, ÷òî îíà áûëà ñ íèì. 

Äîëãîå âðåìÿ îíè ñèäåëè ìîë÷à. Êàê îíà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà åìó çà òî, ÷òî íå áûëî íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ. Çà òî, ÷òî îíè ìîë÷à ñèäåëè è äóìàëè î ñâîåì.  Åé áûëî òåïëî è óþòíî, ñòàëî êàê-òî ñïîêîéíåå. 

×àé êîí÷èëñÿ. Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ÷àøêó íà ñòîë.

-Õî÷åøü åùå? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî.

-Íåò, ñïàñèáî. – îíà óëûáíóëàñü. – Çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ìåñòî. ß áëàãîäàðíà òåáå, ÷òî òû ïðèâåë ìåíÿ ñþäà. Çäåñü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî.

-Îòåö ðàññêàçàë ìíå ïðî íåñêîëüêî ïîòàéíûõ êîìíàò. Êîíå÷íî íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîá ÿ âîäèë òóäà äåâóøåê, íî äàííóþ ñèòóàöèþ ñëîæíî òàê îáîçâàòü. Êàæåòñÿ, ó íàñ ñ òîáîé îáùèå ïðîáëåìû. Ïîýòîìó... ìû ìîãëè áû ïîãîâîðèòü. Èíîãäà îò ýòîãî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ëåã÷å. 

Ñòðàííî áûëî ñëûøàòü îò ñòîëü íåçàâèñèìîãî è õîëîäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïðåäëîæåíèå âçàèìíîé ïîìîùè. Ïîãîâîðèòü ïî äóøàì? Ïîìî÷ü äðóã äðóãó? Äæèííè âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ïîïûòàëàñü çàâåñòè ðàçãîâîð.

-Ìíå íåìíîãî íå ïî ñåáå. Çà ñòîëü êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ ÿ íå ñìîãëà ïðèâûêíóòü ê òàêèì ïåðåìåíàì â òâîåì íàñòðîåíèè è ïîâåäåíèè. Íó äà ëàäíî... ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ òîáîé? Êòî ïðè÷èíèë òåáå áîëü?

Îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà, à ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïðèïîäíÿâ îäíó áðîâü:

-Íó, íà÷àëà âñå òû.

-Êàê? ß?

-Ñëîâàìè, ÷òî ìîå ìíåíèå òåáå íå âàæíî. Ìåíÿ çàäåâàåò, êîãäà ìîå ìíåíèå îáõîäÿò ñòîðîíîé. – êàçàëîñü, îí ñåðäèòî íàäóåò ãóáêè, êàê ðåáåíîê, ãîòîâûé ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. Ýòî âûçâàëî óëûáêó íà ëèöå Äæèííè. 

-Íó òîãäà íà÷íåì ñ òîãî, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë ìíå áîëüíî íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäðÿä âñåìè òåìè ñëîâàìè, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë î Ãàððè.

-Íå ïðîèçíîñè åãî èìÿ.

-×òî òàê?

-Äóìàþ, ÷òî Ãðåéíäæåð óøëà ê íåìó. – ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî.

-ÒÛ ÂÑÒÐÅ×ÀËÑß Ñ ÃÅÐÌÈÎÍÎÉ? – áåç ïîääåëüíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ ïî÷òè ïðîêðè÷àëà Äæèííè.

-Íó åùå ñêàæè, ÷òî òû ñëûøèøü îá ýòîì â ïåðâûé ðàç.

-Ýòî òàê...

-Îíà òåáÿ, âèäèìî, íå ïîñâÿòèëà. Õîòÿ äàæå Ïîòòåð çíàë.

Êàçàëîñü, Äæèííè ðàñòåðÿëàñü è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü, íî âîâðåìÿ ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ.

-Îíà áûëà çëà íà ìåíÿ. Âåðíåå îíà è ñåé÷àñ çëà. Êîíå÷íî, îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîá Ãà... ÷òîá îí áûë ñ÷àñòëèâ, íî... êîãäà ìû íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, ìû íå ñêàçàëè åé îá ýòîì. Îíà Ïðîäîëæàëà äóìàòü, ÷òî Ãàððè âëþáëåí â ×ó. Âîîáùå, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îíà ðàçîçëèëàñü. Ìû íå õîòåëè, ÷òîá åé áûëî áîëüíî, îíà íå ïîíÿëà. Â îáùåì, îíà òàê è íå ïðîñòèëà. Ïîòîìó îíà ìíå ìíîãî ÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàåò. Õîòÿ ïðî ìîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ... íèì îíà çíàëà âñå.

-Äà? È îíà ëþáèëà åãî âñå ýòè øåñòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò?

-Íå çíàþ... Åñëè òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë ñåé÷àñ ïðàâäà, òî âèäèìî äà.

-Îíà ìíå âðàëà...

-Äðàêî, ÿ íå ìîãó çíàòü!

-Ëàäíî... ß... èçâèíè ìåíÿ çà âñå, ÷òî ÿ òåáå íàãîâîðèë. È, êñòàòè, ïî ïîâîäó òâîåãî âîïðîñà – ÿ ñîâðàë. ß íå çíàë, â êàêîì òû ñîñòîÿíèè. Íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ïîéìåøü ìîé èäèîòñêèé þìîð.

-Çàáûëè. Òû ìåíÿ òîæå èçâèíè. Åñëè ÿ ñïðîñèëà, ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åñëè áû ìíå áûëî íå íóæíî òâîå ìíåíèå, ÿ áû è íå ñïðàøèâàëà.

-Ëàäíî. ×òî òåáå ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð?

-Åñòü äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê.

-Ïðîñòî ÷åëîâåê?

-Íó äà.

-Òû äóìàåøü, êòî ýòî?

-Íå èìåþ ïîíÿòèÿ. ß áûëà ñ íèì ïîñòîÿííî. Åäèíñòâåííûé, ñ êåì îí îáùàëñÿ, áûë Ðîí. Íó ýòî áîëüøå âñåõ. À òàê. Èíîãäà Ñèìóñ è Äèí. Ìîæåò ÿ ÷åãî-òî íå âèäåëà. Âñ¸-òàêè ìû íà ðàçíûõ êóðñàõ. Âñ¸.

-Íå ïîíÿë. À Ãåðìèîíà?

-Îíà... çëèëàñü, à ïîòîì... Ñî âñåìè ýêçàìåíàìè, ñäà÷åé ÑÎÂ îíà ñîâñåì íà ó÷åáå ïîìåøàëàñü. ß èõ íå âèäåëà âìåñòå íèãäå. Òîëüêî åñëè â Áîëüøîì Çàëå èëè íà ëåêöèÿõ.

-Òîãäà ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ íè÷åãî.

-Çà÷åì ìû íà÷àëè ýòîò ðàçãîâîð? Ìíå...

-...íåïðèÿòíî – çàêîí÷èë Äðàêî. –Õîðîøî, ìû íå áóäåì. À ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ñëó÷èëîñü. Ýòî äàâíî ñëó÷èëîñü. Âñå  ÷òî íà ëþäÿõ – ýòî...

-...äëÿ âèäà?

-Óìíèöà. Íå ñïðàøèâàé áîëüøå, îê? 

-Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè?

-Ïîëîâèíà ñåäüìîãî.

-Íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñòîèò ïîéòè ê ñåáå?

-Ñ òîáîé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ.

-Õîðîøî.

Îíè âûøëè èç êîìíàòû è íàïðàâèëèñü â ñòîðîíó ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ïîëíàÿ ëåäè ïðîïóñòèëà èõ. Âîéäÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, Äæèííè è Äðàêî çàñòûëè îò èçóìëåíèÿ. Íà íèõ ñìîòðåëè...

***

Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê êîìíàòå. Îêîëî äâåðè ñèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü îò èçóìëåíèÿ. 

-Ãåðì? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Äåâóøêà ñèäåëà, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå. Íà ùåêàõ áûëè çàìåòíû äîðîæêè âûñîõøèõ ñëåç.

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà þíîøó, ñòîÿâøåãî ïåðåä íåé.

-ß æäàëà òåáÿ. ß ïðèøëà â êîìíàòó, íî Äèí ñêàçàë, òåáÿ íåò, ÷òî òû âçÿë ìåòëó è èñ÷åç. ß ðåøèëà ïîäîæäàòü. ß íå ìîãó ñèäåòü ó ñåáÿ. Ìíå ýòà êîìíàòà íàïîìèíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ìû ñ Äðàêî íåäàâíî ðàçðóøèëè.

Ñëåçû ñíîâà ïîëèëèñü èç ãëàç. Îíà ïðèñëîíèëà ãîëîâó ê ñòåíå è çàêðûëà ãëàçà.

-Ãåðì, ïîéäåì â ãîñòèíóþ, òû ìíå âñå ðàññêàæåøü.

Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü åé âñòàòü. Ïîäíÿâøèñü, îíà ñìàõíóëà ñëåçû è ïîøëà çà Ãàððè.

Â ãîñòèíîé óæå áûëî òåìíî. Ãàððè ðàçæåã îãîíü, îíè ñåëè íà äèâàí ëèöîì äðóã ê äðóãó. 

Äà, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà çëà íà Ãàððè, ÷òî òîò íå ðàññêàçàë î ñâîèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Äæèí, íî îí áûë è îñòàíåòñÿ íàâñåãäà åå ñàìûì áëèçêèì è ïîíèìàþùèì  äðóãîì. Ïîýòîìó îíà è ïðèøëà èìåííî ê íåìó.

-×òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ òîáîé? Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî Ì.. ïðîñòè... Äðàêî òåáÿ îáèäåë.

-Ãàððè, ýòî ÿ íà÷àëà... ß õîòåëà ñ íèì ðàññòàòüñÿ... ß âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ñèòóàöèåé.

-Êàêîé ñèòóàöèåé?

-Îí áûë ÷åì-òî ðàçîçëåí, ÿ äîâåëà åãî äî òîãî, ÷òî îí íå ñäåðæàëñÿ è... íàêðè÷àë íà ìåíÿ... îí ñêàçàë íåïðèÿòíîãî ìíîãî... ß ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè âñå êîí÷åíî... ß íå õîòåëà òàêîãî ðàññòàâàíèÿ, ÿ äóìàëà îñòàòüñÿ äðóçüÿìè. ß õîòåëà îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî íå ìîãó îáìàíûâàòü, ÷òî òàê íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà çàïëàêàëà ñíîâà è óòêíóëàñü â ïëå÷î Ãàððè. Îíà ãëàäèë åå âîëîñû. Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, îí áûë äàëåêî íå ñïåö â æåíñêèõ ïðîáëåìàõ, òåì áîëåå íåäàâíî îí òàê æå ïîñòóïèë ñ Äæèííè. ×åì îí áóäåò îïðàâäûâàòü Ãåðì, åñëè ñàì ñäåëàë òàê æå. Îí ïðåäïî÷åë ìîë÷àòü. 

Îíà áûëà ðÿäîì, òàê áëèçêî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë åå äûõàíèå, åå çàïàõ, ìÿãêîñòü åå âîëîñ.  Íî îíà íå ïðîáóæäàëà â íåì íèêàêèõ ÷óâñòâ, êðîìå äðóæåñêèõ, ÷åìó îí íåìíîãî óæàñíóëñÿ. Åãî äîãàäêè îïðàâäûâàëè ñåáÿ.

Ìûñëè Ãàððè ïðåðâàë øóì îòêðûâàþùåãîñÿ ïîðòðåòà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíüå íà Ãåðìèîíó â îáúÿòüÿõ Ãàððè ñìîòðåëè Äðàêî è Äæèííè.

***

Â îäèí ìîìåíò Äæèííè ñ Äðàêî ïåðåâåëè âçãëÿä äðóã íà äðóãà, óëûáíóëèñü è ñòàëè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Óëûáêè áûëè  íååñòåñòâåííûìè, ñåé÷àñ ñêîðåå õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü, áèòü âñå âîêðóã, áåæàòü è íå îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Íî íàäî áûëî äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Çà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà îíè øëè ê êîìíàòå Äæèííè, îíè íå ïðîèçíåñëè íè ñëîâà. Ñëîâ íå íóæíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè îáà ÷óâñòâîâàëè îäíó è òó æå áîëü: áîëü çà ñåáÿ è... áîëü äðóã çà äðóãà. Òîíêàÿ íèòü òåïåðü ñâÿçûâàëà èõ, íèòü ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ çà òîò íåäîëãèé ïðîìåæóòîê âðåìåíè, ïðîâåäåííûé â êîìíàòå, êîòîðóþ ïîêàçàë Äæèííè Äðàêî.

Îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü ó äâåðåé â êîìíàòó, êîòîðóþ çàíèìàëà. Ñåé÷àñ îíà æèëà òàì îäíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå óåõàëè äîìîé íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû.

Äæèíí ïîñìîòðåëà Äðàêî â ãëàçà:

-Ìíå æàëü... – ïðîèçíåñëà îíà è îòâåëà âçãëÿä.

-×òî òåáå æàëü? – Äðàêî îòëè÷íî äåðæàëñÿ. Íè îäèí ìóñêóë åãî ïðîñâåòëåííî-çëîãî ëèöà íå äðîãíóë.

-Íå ÷òî, à êîãî... òåáÿ, ñåáÿ... íàñ... – îíà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

-Íå çà ÷òî ìåíÿ æàëåòü,- îòðåçàë þíîøà.

-ß íå îá ýòîì... ìíå áîëüíî... êàê îíè ìîãëè?

-Ìû òàê è áóäåì òîð÷àòü â êîðèäîðå? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî è, íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àâ, äîáàâèë,- Ìíå íå õîòåëîñü áû âíîâü ñïóñêàòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ.

Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåòëó, çàæàòóþ â ðóêå Äðàêî.

-Òû ìîæåøü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ îêíîì.

-Âèäèìî ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèëîñü ýòî äåëàòü? –óõìûëêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ëèöå áëîíäèíà. Ñåðåáðÿíûå ãëàçà ñòàëè òåìíåå è ìðà÷íåå.

-Äà, ñëó÷àëîñü. – ÷óòü ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñëà äåâóøêà è îòâåðíóëàñü, òåì ñàìûì äàâ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí è ê íåìó ëó÷øå áîëüøå íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. 

Äæèííè îòêðûëà äâåðü è, â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Äðàêî, âîøëà â êîìíàòó. 

Âñ¸ çäåñü íàïîìèíàëî î Ãàððè. Âñ¸ áóäèëî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, êàê íî÷àìè îíè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, ñèäÿ íà êðîâàòè. Ïîêðûâàëî, êîòîðîå Ãàððè ïîäàðèë åé íà ïîçàïðîøëîå Ðîæäåñòâî. Êóëîí â ôîðìå ñåðäå÷êà, êîòîðûé ëåæàë ñå÷àñ íà ïîëêå. Ìÿãêèå òàïî÷êè ñ êðîëè÷üèìè ìîðäàìè, êîòîðûå òàê ïîäõîäèëè ïîä åå ïèæàìó ñ êðîëèêàìè, êîòîðóþ ïîäàðèëà ìàìà òîæå íà ïîçàïðîøëîå ðîæäåñòâî. Âåùè, êîòîðûå Ãàððè çàêîëäîâàë äëÿ óäîáñòâà Äæèííè: ðàñ÷åñêà, êîòîðàÿ àêêóðàòíî ðàñ÷åñûâàëà åå äëèííûå îãíåííûå âîëîñû, ëþáèìûå äóõè, êîòîðûå òàê ÷àñòî êóäà-òî çàêàòûâàëèñü è ïðîïàäàëè, áëàãîäàðÿ çàêëèíàíèþ òåïåðü ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè âñåãäà è âåçäå. Âñå áûëî òàêèì ðîäíûì, áëèçêèì.. è â òî æå âðåìÿ òåïåðü òàêèì äàëåêèì è õîëîäíûì, âûçûâàþùèì âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå îòäàâàëèñü ëèøü áîëüþ.

Ïåðâîå, ÷òî óâèäåë Äðàêî, áûëà ôîòîãðàôèÿ Äæèííè è Ãàððè íà òóìáî÷êå. Ðàìêà áûëà âñÿ â ñåðäå÷êàõ è, áëàãîäàðÿ íåñëîæíîìó çàêëèíàíèþ, îíà ïåðåëèâàëàñü ðàçíûìè öâåòàìè è ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ñâåðêàëà, áóäòî áûëà ïîêðûòà çâåçäàìè. Íà ôîòîãðàôèè ñ÷àñòëèâûé Ãàððè è åùå áîëåå ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ Äæèíí. 

Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòü ôîòîãðàôèþ è ðàçîðâàòü åå íà ìåëü÷àéøèå êóñî÷êè, ïîñëå ðàñòîïòàòü, ñæå÷ü... îí íå çíàë, ÷òî åùå ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ñ êàðòèíêîé, íî îäíî îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë: ÷òî íè ñäåëàé – êàðòèíêà íå ïî÷óâñòâóåò áîëè, ñ íåé íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, òàê æå êàê è ñ áîëüþ, êîòîðóþ ñåé÷àñ èñïûòûâàëà Äæèííè. À òàê õîòåëîñü îòîìñòèòü çà ðûæåâîëîñóþ, õðóïêóþ, èñêðåííå ëþáÿùóþ äåâóøêó.

Áåññèëèå ïðîñòî ñâîäèëî ñ óìà. 

-Çà÷åì? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî.

Îòîðâàííàÿ îò ñâîèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, äåâóøêà ðàñòåðÿííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà áëîíäèíà, è, íåïîíèìàÿ, î ÷åì øëà ðå÷ü, ñïðîñèëà: ×òî çà÷åì?

-Òû ýòî õðàíèøü? – þíîøà êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó ôîòîãðàôèè.

-Äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãîäíÿ êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìíå âñå ýòî ïðèñíèëîñü. ß áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí ïðèéäåò. Íå ìîãëî âñå òàê áûñòðî êîí÷èòüñÿ, òû ïîíèìàåøü?

-Òû áû ïðîñòèëà è âåðíóëàñü? Ê òîìó, êòî ñäåëàë áîëüíî? Ê òîìó, êòî ðàññòîïòàë òâîè ÷óâñòâà? Ê òîìó, êòî ïðîñòî ÏÎÇÂÎËÈË ñåáå ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëü?

Äåâóøêà îïóñòèëàñü íà êðîâàòü è îòâåëà âçãëÿä.

-ß ïðîñòèëà åãî åùå â äåíü íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà. ß íå ìîãó äîëãî çëèòüñÿ. ß íå ìîãó âîîáùå çëèòüñÿ... íà íåãî. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, ÿ íå äîëæíà äåðæàòü åãî. Îí ñäåëàë âûáîð, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíûé.

-Òû èäåøü íà ïîâîäó.

Äæèííè ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ñíèçó ââåðõ.

-À òû, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, íåò? Ýòî âåäü òåáÿ îñòàâèëè, à ÿ óâåðåíà, ÷òî äî ïîñëåäíåãî ìîìåíòà òû íå ìîã â ýòî ïîâåðèòü!

-Çàòî ÿ íå ãîòîâ ïðèíÿòü åå îáðàòíî. Íèêîãäà. – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî Þíîøà ïðîèçíåñ ÷åòêî è ÿñíî. Ãëàçà åãî ñâåðêíóëè çëîñòüþ.

-Òâîÿ ãîðäîñòü, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé... òåáå ëåãêî æèòü?

-À ó òåáÿ íåò ãîðäîñòè? Ëó÷øå ïîçâîëèòü âñÿêèì ñìàçëèâûì óáëþäêàì âûòèðàòü îá ñåáÿ íîãè? 

Äæèííè âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè è ïî÷òè íàáðîñèëàñü íà Äðàêî, ÷åãî òîò ñîâñåì íå îæèäàë. Åñëè áû íå øêàô, îêàçàâøèéñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé, òî, âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, îí è âîâñå óïàë áû.

-Íå ñìåé òàê ãîâîðèòü, ÿ òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ! – ãëàçà Äæèííè ñâåðêàëè ÿðêî çåëåíûì ñâåòîì, - Òû ëþáèë?

-Íåò. – ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ þíîøà. Îí íå õîòåë ïðîäîëæàòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, áûëî ñëûøíî ïî åãî èíòîíàöèè, íî íà ýòîò ðàõ Äæèííè íå îñòàíîâèëàñü.

-Óâåðåí? – îíà ïðèùóðèëà ãëàçà, êàê ýòî äåëàåò êîøêà, îõîòÿñü íà ìûøü. Ãëàçà åå ñòàíîâèëèñü òåìíî-çåëåíûìè. Ãëóáîêèìè. Êàçàëîñü âîò-âîò, è þíîøà ñëîìàåòñÿ, íî...

-Óèçëè, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî! – îí ðåçêî äåðíóëñÿ âïåðåä òàê, ÷òî äåâóøêà ÷óòü íå óïàëà. Åé ïîâåçëî ìåíüøå, âòîðîãî øêàôà ñçàäè íå îêàçàëîñü, íî Äðàêî âîâðåìÿ ñõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ, ÷òîá òà íå óïàëà. 

Ýòî ïîäåéñòâàëî îòðåçâëÿþùå íà îáîèõ ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé.

-Òàê, âñå, ñòîï. Õâàòèò. ×òî ìû äåëàåì, òû ïîíèìàåøü? Ñðûâàåì çëîñòü äðóã íà äðóãå, à ñìûñë? Îñòàòüñÿ â ïîëíåéøåì îäèíî÷åñòâå? Ñäåëàòü äðóã äðóãó åùå áîëüíåå è ðàçîéòèñü âðàãàìè? – Äæèííè ñìîòðåëà øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè íà Äðàêî. Ýòîãî ÷èñòîãî, äåòñêîãî âçãëÿäà, íèêàê íå ñî÷åòàþùåãîñÿ ñî âçðîñëûìè è ìóäðûìè ñëîâàìè, Äðàêî óæå íå ñìîã âûíåñòè. Îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà.

-Èçâèíè.

-×òî? – ãëàçà äåâóøêè ðàñêðûëèñü îò íåïðèòâîðíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ.

-ß ïîïðîñèë ïðîøåíèÿ, ðàçâå íå ÿñíî, Óèçëè? – íîòêà ðàçäðàæåíèÿ ñêâîçèëà â ãîëîñå Äðàêî. Îí ñëåãêà ïîêîñèëñÿ íà äåâóøêó, íî çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ýòîò âçãëÿä íå óøåë îò åå âíèìàíèÿ, îòâåë ãëàçà. Óæå âòîðîé ðàç çà ýòè ñóòêè îí èçâèíÿëñÿ ïåðåä äåâóøêîé. ×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî è ñëîâà âûðûâàëèñü åùå äî òîãî, êàê îí óñïåâàë ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí âîîáùå õî÷åò ñêàçàòü.

-Íå çà ÷òî, Ìàëôîé. – âäðóã ñòàëî ñìåøíî ñìîòðåòü íà þíîøó, êîòîðûé óäèâëÿåòñÿ ñàì íà ñåáÿ. Ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà êîñíóëàñü ãóá äåâóøêè. 

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íåäîâîëüíî íà äåâóøêó.  -ß íàêðè÷àë íà òåáÿ. – êàçàëîñü, Äðàêî îáèäèòñÿ äåòñêîé îáèäîé, ñÿäåò â óãîë è íàîòðåç îòêàæåòñÿ ñ êåì-ëèáî ãîâîðèòü. Âèäèìî, åìó íåëüçÿ èçâèíÿòüñÿ: âòîðîé ðàç åãî èçâèíåíèé íå ïðèíÿëè. 

-Íó è ÷òî? ß òîæå íà òåáÿ íàêðè÷àëà. Ìû êâèòû. – Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü ìÿãêîé, åñòåñòâåííîé óëûáêîé, êîòîðîé îíà íå óëûáàëàñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ðàññòàëàñü ñ Ãàððè.

Ðóêè Äðàêî âñå åùå áûëè íà åå òàëèè è îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî òàê íå äîëæíî áûòü, íî íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü. 

Þíîøó, êàçàëîñü, óñòðàèâàëî âñ¸. Ñåé÷àñ îí íà÷àë îòêðûâàòü äëÿ ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî íîâóþ äåâóøêó. Âåäü ðàíüøå îí íå çàìå÷àë íè êðàñîòû åå ãëàç, íè ìÿãêîñòè åå âîëîñ, êîòîðûå ñåé÷àñ ñëåãêà ùåêîòàëè åãî ðóêó, íè ñòðîéíîñòè è ñêëàäíîñòè ôèãóðû, òîíêîñòè òàëëèè. Ïðåä íèì ïðåäñòàëà ðàíåå íåèçâåñòíàÿ äåâóøêà. Áûëî èíòåðåñíî ñìîòðåòü íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç: îíà áûëà ïî÷òè íà ãîëîâó íèæå. Ìàëåíüêàÿ, õðóïêàÿ, áåççàùèòíàÿ, êîòîðàÿ íóæäàåòñÿ â íåì. Â ïîñëåäíåì îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, èíà÷å îíà íå ïðåêðàòèëà áû èõ ñïîð, à âûêèíóëà áû åãî â îêíî, è ëèøü ïîòîì êèíóëà áû åãî ìåòëó ñâåðõó. 

Îí óáðàë îäíó ðóêó ñ òàëèè, âçÿë äåâóøêó çà ïîäáîðîäîê, çàãëÿíóë åé â ãëàçà è ïîöåëîâà â ëîá. Òàê öåëóþò ñåñòåð, òàê öåëóþò ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé, òàê öåëóþò äîðîãèõ ëþäåé. Ëþäåé, êîòîðûõ öåíÿò è óâàæàþò. 

Äæèííè çàêðûëà ãëàçà è, îáíÿâ Äðàêî, ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü. 

Äåâóøêà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü âî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ÷åëîâåê, áûâøèé ãëàâíûì å¸ âðàãîì, ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà íåíàâèäåëà îò âñåãî ñåðäöà, íåíàâèäåëà íà ñòîëüêî, íà ñêîëüêî ìîãëà... ñåé÷àñ ýòîò ÷åëîâåê áûë ñàìûì áëèçêèì. Íå õîòåëîñü åãî îòïóñêàòü, õîòåëîñü âîò òàê è ñòîÿòü, ïðèæàâøèñü ê íåìó, ñëûøàòü, êàê áüåòñÿ åãî ñåðäöå, êàê îí ðîâíî äûøèò. ×óâñòâîâàòü åãî ñèëüíûå ðóêè è íåâîëüíî îùóùàòüñÿ ñåáÿ â ïîëíîé áåçîïàñíîñòè. Äæèííè, ñàìà íå çàìåòèâ òîãî, åùå ñèëüíåå îáõâàòèëà Äðàêî.

-Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Òû íå ïëà÷åøü? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê. 

Äæèííè ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó îí îá ýòîì ñïðîñèë è, íåìíîãî îòñòðàíèâøèñü îò Äðàêî, íà ñêîëüêî ýòî ïîçâîëÿëè åãî îáúÿòüÿ, ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü: Ñî ìíîé âñå õîðîøî. Ïðîñòî áûë òÿæåëûé äåíü. Ñåé÷àñ áû ïîñïàòü, è çàâòðà... âåðíåå óæå ñåãîäíÿ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. ß íå ïîéäó íà çàâòðàê.

-ß òåáå åãî ïðèíåñó. ×òîá äî îáåäà òû ñìîãëà ïðîæèòü. Òåáå ñåé÷àñ íàäî íàáèðàòüñÿ ñèë è âîññòàíàâëèâàòü íåðâû. 

-Ñïàñèáî. Åñëè ÿ âîîáùå ïðîñíóñü äî îáåäà.

Îíè óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó.

-ß ìîãó âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ îêíîì? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî.

-Äà, êîíå÷íî. – Äæèííè âçÿëà ñâîá ïàëî÷êó, íàïðàâèëà íà îêíî: «Àëîõîìîðà.»

Äðàêî çàáðàëñÿ íà îêíî. – ß çàéäó, à ïîêà – ñïè. Îòäûõàé. Äî âñòðå÷è.

-Ïîêà, Äðàêî. – Äæèííè ìàõíóëà åìó ðóêîé è îòâåðíóëàñü. 

Äðàêî ëåãêî âñêî÷èë íà ìåòëó è óëåòåë. Åìó õîòåëîñü ïîñìîòðåòü íàçàä íà äåâóøêó, íî îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åñëè îí òàê ñäåëàåò, òî íå ñìîæåò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü æåëàíèþ âåðíóòüñÿ.

Äåâóøêà íå ãëÿäÿ íàïðàâèëà ïàëî÷êó íà îêíî è ïðîøåïòàëà «Êëàóäî». Îêíî òèõî çàêðûëîñü, îíà óñëûøàëà, êàê çàùåëêíóëèñü çàìêè. Â êîìíàòå ñòàëî òèõî è òåïëî. 

Íå ðàçäåâàÿñü Äæèííè ëåãëà íà êðîâàòü è ìãíîâåííî óñíóëà.

***

-Ãàððè, - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ÷òî ìû íàäåëàëè?

Äåâóøêà è þíîøà ñèäåëè íà äèâàíå. Ãàððè îáíèìàë Ãåðìèîíó çà ïëå÷è. Äåâóøêà, áóäòî åé áûëî õîëîäíî, ñèäåëà, ïîäæàâ íîãè, ïðèëüíóâ ê þíîøå, îáõâàòèëâ åãî çà òàëèþ. Å¸ ãîëîâà ëåæàëà íà ïëå÷å ó Ãàððè. Ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû.

Þíîøà ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü, èãðàþùèé â êàìèíå. 

-Ìû ñêàçàëè ïðàâäó. Íå ñòàëè îáìàíûâàòü. Òû äóìàåøü, Ìàëôîé ñêîðåå ïðîñòèò îáìàí, ÷åì òî, ÷òî òû áûëà ÷åñòíà ñ íèì?

-Îíè íàñ íå íàâèäÿò. – Ïëå÷è Ãåðìèîíû äåðíóëèñü, ïîäòî îíà ïëà÷åò. Ãàððè îáíÿë åå ñèëüíåå. Îíè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê îòâå÷àë òèõèì ñïîêîéíûì òîíîì:

-Íåò... òîëüêî íå Äæèíí. Îíà ïðîñòî íå óìååò ýòîãî äåëàòü. Åñëè òîëüêî... â îáùåì, ýòî íå âàæíî.

-Îíè óøëè âìåñòå.

-Òåïåðü ó íèõ ìíîãî îáùåãî...

-À ó íàñ? – êàçàëîñü, â ãëàçàõ äåâóøêè áûë èñïóã. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî, ïîñòîðàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî ìÿã÷å è ñêàçàë:

-Ãåðìè, ìèëàÿ, òû æå ñàìà ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî íå ñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, ó íàñ âñåãäà áûëî ìíîãî îáùåãî. 

Ýòà ôðàçà óñïîêîèëà äåâóøêó è îíà âíîâü ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î äðóãà. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ïðîäîëæàë:

-Êòî îí?

-ß çíàëà, ÷òî òû ýòî ñïðîñèøü. – Äåâóøêà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è âæàëàñü â ïëå÷î Ãàððè, áóäòî îí áûë ïîäóøêîé. – Ýòî Áëåéç Çàááèíè. – åëå ñëûøíî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-Îïÿòü ñëèçåðèíåö? Äà òû ÷òî, ñ óìà ñîøëà? ×òî òåáÿ òàê íà íèõ òÿíåò?

-ß ïîíèìàþ, Ãàððè, ÿ âñå ïîíèìàþ. È ðîäèòåëè èç Ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè, è ñàìè äåòè – áóäóùèå òåìíûå âîëøåáíèêè. Íåò, ýòî ñòåðåîòèï. À íà ñàìîì äåëå, îíè äðóãèå. È èõ èçìåíèë èìåííî Äðàêî. Ïðîñòî ýòî ìàëî êòî âèäèò.

-Õîðîøî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü îøèáàòüñÿ,íî âñå æå, áóäü îñòîðîæíåé, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ìíå è òàê òåáÿ íå õâàòàåò. 

-ß íå çíàþ, êàê òåïåðü áûòü. 

-Òû äóìàåøü, Ìàëôîé ïðè÷èíèò Çàááèíè âðåä?

-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî... ñêîðåå âñåãî íåò, íî îòíîøåíèÿ áóäóò áîëåå, ÷åì íàòÿíóòûå. Îíè õîðîøî îáùàëèñü. Ïîñëå ïÿòîãî êóðñà Äðàêî ñìåíèë ñâîèõ òåëîõðàíèòåëåé, Êðåááà è Ãîéëà, íà òåõ, ñ êåì îí ìîã îáùàòüñÿ. Êàê ðàç Áëåéç áûë â èõ êîìïàíèè. Òåïåðü Äðàêî íàçîâåò åãî ïðåäàòåëåì. Âåäü ýòî äëèòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî.

-Íàñêîëüêî äîëãî?

-Ïî÷òè ïÿòü ìåñÿöåâ. Ìû â àâãóñòå ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ñ íèì. ß ïîêóïàëà íîâûå ìàíòèè è çàøëà â ìàãàçèí îäåæäû, ìíå íóæíî áûëî êóïèòü íåñêîëüêî íîâûõ ïëàòüåâ, à ïîòîì ñèäåëà â êàôå. Îí øåë ìèìî è, óâèäåâ ìåíÿ, ïðèñåë ïîãîâîðèòü. Ìû ñ íèì õîðîøî îáùàëèñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ íà÷àëà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Äðàêî. Ñàìà íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó, íî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Áëåéç èìåííî òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ìíå íóæåí. Íî ÿ íå çíàëà, ÷òî îí èñïûòûâàåò êî ìíå. È âîò íåäàâíî ìû íîíÿëè, ÷òî äàëüøå òÿíóòü íåëüçÿ. Âîò è âñ¸... Òåïåðü òâîÿ î÷åðåäü.

-Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãî íåò.

-Ãàððè? – äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëà óäèâëåííûå ãëàçà íà þíîøó. – ß íå ïîíèìàþ? Òû æå ñêàçàë Äæèííè...

-Ìàëî ëè, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë. Ãåðì, âñå íàìíîãî ñëîæíåå. Ìîæåò ÿ è ëþáëþ åå, íî òîëüêî êàê ñåñòðó. Îíà ëþáèò ìåíÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Ìîæåò, ïðàâäà, óæå ëþáèëà. Äåëî íå â ýòîì. Íàì íåëüçÿ áûòü âìåñòå...  ß ãîâîðèë, ÷òî âñå, êîãî ÿ ëþáèë, ïîãèáàëè. Ëèáî ñ íèìè ÷òî-òî ñëó÷àëîñü.

-Íåóæåëè... – Ãåðìèîíà êîñíóëàñü øðàìà. – Îí ÷òî... âåðíóëñÿ?

-Äà, Ãåðìèîíà. Ñåé÷àñ øðàì áîëèò íå î÷åíü ñèëüíî, ÿ ïî÷òè ýòîãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ, íî ñëó÷àåòñÿ òàê, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü ïî íî÷àì îò áîëè, à ïîòîì îò íåå æå òåðÿþ ñîçíàíèå. Ñêîðî âñ¸ èçìåíèòñÿ. È èçìåíèòñÿ î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî. 

-Íå ìîæåò áûòü. Îòêóäà? Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëè îñòàâèëè åãî! À òå, ÷òî íå îñòàâèëè, ñåé÷àñ â Àçêàáàíå...

-Îí èìååò âëàñòü íàä ìûñëÿìè. Íå çàáûâàé, ÷òî îí âåëèêèé òåìíûé âîëøåáíèê. Îí ìîæåò íàéòè ñåáå íîâûõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî óíè÷òîæèâ ñòàðûõ, ÷åì îí è çàíèìàåòñÿ.

-Ãàððè, çíà÷èò òåáå è ìíîãèì ðîäèòåëÿì ñëèçåðèíöåâ ãðîçèò...

-Íå íàäî îá ýòîì. Ïðîñòî çíàé, ïî÷åìó ìû â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ òàê äàëåêè. È ñ òîáîé, è ñ Ðîíîì, è âîò òåïåðü ñ Äæèííè. Íå îáèæàéñÿ íà ìåíÿ è... ïîïðîáóé îáúÿñíèòü Äæèíí.

-Íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî îíà ïóñòèò ìåíÿ â êîìíàòó, íî ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü. 

-Ñïàñèáî. À òåïåðü, èäè ñïàòü. Òû óñòàëà, ÿ ýòî âèæó. Ó òåáÿ ãëàçà ñàìè çàêðûâàþòñÿ. ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ.

Â ýòó íî÷ü, à âåðíåå â îñòàâøèåñÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íî÷è è ñëåäóþùóþ ïîëîâèíó äíÿ, âñå ñïàëè ìåðòâûì ñíîì, êðîìå Ãàððè. Øðàì ñíîâà äàë î ñåáå çíàòü, íî íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî áûëà íå ïðîñòî áîëü.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_****_---_**

**_--------Thank you for your attention. Next chapter coming soon.--------_**

****

****

**_Sincerely yours _**

**_Ginn with no tonic._**


	2. Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ Ñîí Ãàððè

**_Ïðèíîøó ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ çà íåêîòîðûå íåñîâïàäåíèÿ ñ îðèãèíàëîì, êàê, íàïðèìåð, òîò ôàêò, ÷òî äåâî÷êàì äîçâîëåíî õîäèòü â êîìíàòû ìàëü÷èêîâ, à ìàëü÷èêàì, â êîìíàòû äåâî÷åê - íåò. Ó ìåíÿ æå âñå õîäÿò êóäà óãîäíî, íè÷åãî íå áîÿñü. Íó òàê æå èíòåðåñíåå! =) Ïðîñòî ÿ íà÷èíàëà ïèñàòü åùå äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê âûøëà ïÿòàÿ êíèãà, è ìíå ïðèøëîñü áû ðåàëüíî èçìåíèòü âñå ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Íàäåþñü, âñÿêèå íåäî÷åòû íå èñïîðòÿò âïå÷àòëåíèÿ îò íàïèñàííîãî. Äàâíî íà÷èíàëîñü è ñëèøêîì ðåçêî (çà îäíó íî÷ü) çàêàí÷èâàëîñü. Âðåìåíè ñíà÷àëà íå áûëî èç-çà ïîñòóïëåíèÿ â ÂÓÇ, à ïîòîì ñòóäåí÷åñêàÿ æèçíü ïðîñòî íå äàâàëà âîçìîæíîñòè ñåñòü è ïðîäîëæèòü. Íî ÿ âñå-òàêè äîáðàëàñü è ÷òî-òî ñäåëàëà. Âîò è âòîðàÿ ãëàâà _****_Bitter_********_Sweet_****_. Íàäåþñü õîòü êòî-íèáóäü æäàë ïðîäîëæåíèÿ... =)_**

Ãëàâà 2.  ×òî íåñóò ñíû. 

***

Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî áåçóìíî õîòåëîñü ñïàòü, Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå óñíóòü. Îí íå õîòåë ñíîâà âèäåòü âî ñíå óðîäëèâîå çåëåíîå ëèöî ñ êðàñíûìè, ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè. 

«Çëîáíûé óðîäåö, îí íå äàåò ìíå ñïàòü ïî íî÷àì. Âîò ãàä, ðåøèë äîâåñòè ìåíÿ, ÷òîá ÿ áûë íå â ñèëàõ ñ íèì áîðîòüñÿ, - äóìàë Ãàððè. - Íàäî ïîïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó ñâàðèòü çåëüå, ÷òîá íå âèäåòü ñíîâ. È, â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, ïîðà óæå ïðèêîí÷èòü ýòîãî ïðèäóðêà.»

Ãàððè áûë çîë íå íà øóòêó. Åìó õîòåëîñü âåðíóòü Äæèííè. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà íîðìàëüíî îáùàòüñÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì íå äàâàëà ïîêîÿ. Íàáëþäàòü åå ðÿäîì ñ áëÿíäèíèñòûì Ñëèçåðèíöåì áûëî õóæå, ÷åì óâèäåòü ãîëûì Âîëäåìîðòà ñî âñåìè åãî ïîæèðàòåëÿìè ñìåðòè. Îò ýòî ìûñëè Ãàððè ïåðåäåðíóëî. Îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë ïîäîáíîãî, íî è íå ãîðåë æåëàíèåì óâèäåòü. Îí òîëêíóë äâåðü, íå ïîäóìàâ î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò ðàçáóäèòü êîãî-òî è ââàëèëñÿ â êîìíàòó. Â òîò æå ìîìåíò íà íåãî óñòàâèëèñü òðè óäèâëåííûå ïàðû ãëàç. Íó îäíó ïàðó ãëàç Ãàððè ñîâñåì íå áûë ïðîòèâ óâèäåòü. Îíè ñ Ðîíîì íèêîãäà íå ëîæèëèñü ñïàòü ðàíüøå äðóã äðóãà. Òàê óæ ñëîæèëîñü, ÷òî íå âàæíî, êòî, ãäå è ñ êåì øëÿåòñÿ, âàæíî äîæàòüñÿ âîçâðàùåíèÿ äðóã äðóãà. Îíè ñàìè íå çíàëè ïî÷åìó, íî Ðîí íå ìîã ñïàòü, ïîêà íå âåðíåòñÿ Ãàððè, è íàîáîðîò. Íî âîò äâå îñòàâøèåñÿ... Ãàððè íå ïîíèìàë, êàêîãî ÷åðòà Äèí è Ñèìóñ ðåøèëè îñòàòüñÿ íà êàíèêóëû â øêîëå. Âðîäå áû ó íèõ áûëè êëàññíûå, ëþáÿùèå ðîäèòåëè è òîííû ïîäàðêîâ ïîä åëêîé, ïî÷åìó áû íå ñâàëèòü? Íåò, íàäî áûëî îñòàòüñÿ.

È âîò òåïåðü Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. Â ìîêðîé îò ñëåç ðóáàøêå, èçìàçàííîé òóøüþ è ïîìàäîé, ñ ìåòëîé â ðóêå, îí ââàëèëñÿ â êîìíàòó è òåïåðü ñòîÿë, ïîêà÷èâàÿñü, ñòàðàÿñü íå óïàñòü.

-Äîáðîé íî÷è! - Ãàððè èçîáðàçèë ïîäîáèå óëûáêè.

Äâå ïàðû ãëàç îòâåðíóëèñü (îíè ÿâíî áèëè ðàçáóæåíû ãðîõîòîì îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè) íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàâ, à òðåòüÿ ìèëî ïîäìèãíóëà Ãàððè. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â òåìíîòó, ïîäîøåë ê äðóãó è ñåë ê íåìó íà êðîâàòü.

-Ðîí, ó òåáÿ íå îñòàëîñü íèêàêîãî ñíîòâîðíîãî?

-Òû íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâóåøü? - ñïðîñèë ðûæèé þíîøà. - Ýòî âðåäíî. À òû ïðèíèìàåøü èõ ÷óòü ëè íå åæåäíåâíî. Ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîéäåøü ê äèðåêòîðó?

-Çàâòðà, Ðîí.

-Òû ìåíÿ ýòèìè çàâòðàêàìè óæå âòîðîé ìåñÿö êîðìèøü, à â ýòî âðåìÿ òâîÿ êðûøà ìåäëåííî ñúåçæàåò îò ñíîòâîðíîãî!

-Íå êðè÷è, ðåáÿòàì çíàòü î ìîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ íåîáÿçàòåëüíî.

-Î íàøèõ... - ïîïðàâèë Ãàððè äðóã.

-ß îáåùàþ, Ðîí. ß çàâòðà æå ïîéäó.

Ðîí ìîë÷à äîñòàë ïîñëåäíþþ òàáëåòêó ñíîòâîðíîãî è ïðîòÿíóë åå Ãàððè âìåñòå ñ áóòûëêîé ìèíåðàëêè. Áðþíåò âûïèë ñíîòâîðíîå è ëåã íà êðîâàòü. 

Ñíà÷àëà âñå áûëî òàê, êàê ðàíüøå. Îí áûë ñ Äæèííè íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå. Îíà ñìåÿëàñü, èì ñíîâà áûëî õîðîøî âìåñòå. Îíè êðóæèëè íàä ïîëåì, ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü ñíèò÷. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñàìûì ñ÷àñòëèâûì ÷åëîâåêîì íà ñâåòå. Ñ íèì áûëà ëþáèìàÿ äåâóøêà, êîòîðàÿ â ïîëíîé ìåðå ðàçäåëÿëà åãî ïðèñòðàñòèå ê êâèääè÷ó. Îíè ãíàëèñü çà ñíèò÷åì, çàâèñøèì â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ íàä çåìëåé, êîãäà âäðóã çîëîòîé øàðèê âçìûë ââûñü. Äæèííè è Ãàððè ïîâòîðèëè åãî ìàíåâð è ïîëåòåëè çà íèì. Âçðóã Äæèííè îêàçàëàñü âïåðåäè. Îíà ëåòåëà ïðÿìî çà ñíèò÷åì, êîãäà ñîëíöå îñëåïèëî Ãàððè è îí ïîòåðÿë åå èç âèäó. Ãàððè ðåçêî çàìåð â âîçäóõå, îãëÿäåëñÿ: íå áûëî íè Äæèííè, íè ñíèò÷à, íè, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñîëíöà. Âñå íåáî çàâîëîêëî òó÷àìè. Ñèëüíûé ïîðûâ âåòðà óäàðèë â ãðóäü Ãàððè è, íå óäåðæàâøèñü, þíîøà íà÷àë ïàäàòü ñ ìåòëû. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, à êîãäà ñíîâà îòêðûë èõ, òî îñîçíàë, ÷òî îí ñíîâà îêàçàëñÿ íà òîì êëàäáèùå, ãäå íà ÷åòâåðòîì ãîäó ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðòñå îò ïîìîã Âîëäåìîðòó îáðåñòè ñèëó. È âîò ñåé÷àñ îí ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà òî ìåñòå, ãäå ëåæàë ìåðòâûé Ñåäðèê, à ïîòîì òóäà, ãäå îí âèäåë ïðèçðàêîâ ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, Ñåäðèêà. Ïîòîì ãîëîâà íà÷àëà äèêî áîëåòü. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïîäêàøèâàþòñÿ íîãè. Îí ñêàçàë ñåáå: «Ýòî òîëüêî ñîí. Çäåñü íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè.»

_«Ó÷èøüñÿ óïðàâëÿòü ñíîì, ìàëü÷èê?» - ðàçäàëñÿ ìåðçêèé ãîëîñ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. _

_«Òåáå íå óäàñòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîèì ñíîì óïðàâëÿþ ß!» - ðåçêèé ñìåõ âçîðâàë òåìíîòó è ïóñòîòó, öàðÿùóþ âîêðóã, Ãàððè âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óõîäÿùóþ èç ïîä íîã çåìëþ, ïàäåíèå è ïîëåò... Âäðóã åãî ùåêè íà÷àëè áîëåòü, áóäòî ïî íèì ñèëüíî êòî-òî áèë...»_

Îí ðåçêî îòêðûë ãëàçà. Áûëî óæå ñâåòëî. Ðîí ñèäåë ó åãî êðîâàòè ñ âëàæíûì ïîëîòåíöåì â ðóêàõ.

-Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, òû ïðîñíóëñÿ! ß äóìàë, ÿ íèêîãäà òåáÿ íå ðàçáóæó! - äðóã âûãëÿäåë íå íà øóòêó âçâîëíîâàííûì è âûòèðàë òî ëîá Ãàððè, òî ñâîé.

-Ïî÷åìó òû ñ ïîëîòåíöåì? - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, âñå åù¸ íå äî êîíöà ïðèøåäøèé â ñåáÿ. Âîïðîñ áûë ãëóïûì, îí ýòî ïîíèìàë, íî ëó÷øå óæ áûëî ñïðîñèòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åì òóïî ïÿëèòüñÿ íà Ðîíà.

-Ìììì... ó òåáÿ æàð... è íåñëàáûé. ß ïðî÷èòàë, ÷òî ýòî îäíî èç ïîáî÷íûõ äåéñòâèé ñíîòâîðíîãî. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ÿ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû íå ïðîñíåøüñÿ. Äîáóäèòüñÿ òåáÿ íåëüçÿ, ïîêà òû ñàì ýòîãî íå çàõî÷åøü. À òû, êàçàëîñü, íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. - Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî Ðîí íåñëàáî âîëíîâàëñÿ, à òåïåðü ó íåãî íà÷àëñÿ îòõîäíÿê.

-Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñíû òåáå òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ íà÷àëè ñíèòüñÿ. Òû âûñïàëñÿ? - ðûæåâîëîñûé þíîøà áûë ÿâíî âñòðåâîæåí. Ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ íèì îòåö. Òîò ñàìûé, êîòîðîãî ó Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå áûëî.

-Ìíå ÿâíî  ëó÷øå. - Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ñåë íà êðîâàòè. - Ñïàñèáî, Ðîí. Âñå íîðìàëüíî. Ñåãîäíÿ Âîëäåìîðòà áûëî ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå â ìîåì ñíå, ÷åì ðàíüøå. - Ãàððè èçîáðàçèë ñëàáîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, êîòîðîå ïðèâåëî Ðîíà â òèõèé óæàñ, íî îí ýòîãî íå ïðîÿâèë. 

-You're welcome. 

***

Äæèííè ñèäåëà â ãëóáîêîì êðåñëå, ïîäæàâ ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè, è ñìîòðåëà â îêíî. Ãîðåë êàìèí, íî âñå åùå áûëî çÿáêî. Íàâåðíîå îò êàðòèíû çà îêíîì. Äåâóøêà óêóòàëàñü â ïëåä è âãëÿäåëàñü â ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñíàðóæè. 

Áîëüøèìè õëîïüÿìè, ïîõîæèìè íà ñëàäêóþ âàòó, ñíåã ïàäàë ñ íåáà, óêðûâàÿ âñ¸ âîêðóã. Ñíà÷àëà åùå âèäíåëèñü î÷åðòàíèÿ ÷åðíûõ ñòâîëîâ çà îêíîì, à ïîòîì íå ñòàëî âèäíî íè÷åãî, êðîìå áåëîé ñòåíû, çàêðûâøåé âñ¸, êîòîðàÿ, êàçàëîñü, îòãîðîäèëà Äæèííè îò âñåãî, ÷òî áûëî ðàíüøå, ãîòîâÿ åå ê òîìó, ÷òî áóäåò ïîñëå. Äåâóøêà íè÷åãî íå çíàëà íàâåðíÿêà, íî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøëîé íî÷è îáÿçÿòåëüíî èçìåíÿò âñå è íàâñåãäà.

Äæèííè âçäðîãíóëà - êòî-òî ñòó÷àë â äâåðü. Îíà íàùóïàëà íîãàìè òàïî÷êè è, ïîñèëüíåå çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïëåä, êîòîðûé äî ýòîãî óêðûâàë åå êîëåíè, ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. 

Ïîëîæèâ ðóêó íà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó, äåâóøêà ïîäóìàëà î òîì, êòî ìîã ýòî áûòü è ÷òî îòâåòèòü â êàæäîì èç âîçìîæíûõ âàðèàíòîâ. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàæåò Ãàððè, Äðàêî, Äàìáëäîðó, Ìàê.Ãîííàãàë è... â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè åùå íàñòîÿ÷èâåå è Äæèííè îòêðûëà.

Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà Ãåðìèîíà.

«Êàê æå ÿ ñðàçó íå äîãàäàëàñü è íå ïîäóìàëà î íåé?» - ìåëüêíóëî ó Äæèííè. Äåâóøêà áûëî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ðåçêîå, íî Ãåðìèîíà îïåðåäèëà å¸. 

-Äæèí, äîðîãàÿ, ïîñëóøàé, - çàòàðàòîðèëà Ãåðì, - òû íå òàê âñå ïîíÿëà, ÿ õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ, íî ëó÷øå óæå ñðàçó, ÷åì, ïîòîì, êîãäà...

-ÑÒÎÏ! 

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò è, ïûòàÿñü âäîõíóòü âîçäóõà, îñòàíîâèëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà Äæèííè.

-Âî-ïåðâûõ, òû íå ñïðîñèëà, õî÷ó ëè ÿ òåáÿ âèäåòü, âî-âòîðûõ, õî÷ó ëè ÿ òåáÿ ñëûøàòü, â-òðåòüèõ, èíòåðåñíî ëè ìíå âîîáùå, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñêàçàòü, â-÷åòâåðòûõ, âîëíóåò ëè ìåíÿ âñ¸ ïðîèçîøåäøåå. Òàê âîò çíàé, íà âñå ýòè âîïðîñû îòâåò îäèí - ÍÅÒ. - Äæèííè ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî âñå ñòîëü áåçàïåëëÿöèîííî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå íàøëà íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî áû äîáàâèòü. Òåìà áûëà èñ÷åðïàíà. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî íà óì:

-ß òîëüêî..

-Äî ñâèäàíüÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Ïåðåäàâàé Ãàððè ïðèâåò.

Äæèííè àêêóðàòíî è òèõî çàêðûëà äâåðü, ïðèæàëàñü ê íåé ñïèíîé è ìåäëåííî ñïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë. Â ãîðëå ñòîÿë êîìîê ñëåç, íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ïëàêàòü íåóìåñòíî, òåì áîëåå óäàëÿþùèõñÿ ïî êîðèäîðó øàãîâ ñëûøíî íå áûëî, çíà÷èò Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ñòîÿëà òàì. Äæèííè óñòàâèëàñü â îêíî, áåëîå îò ñíåãà, îò îáëà÷íîãî íåáà, è ñìàõíóëà åäèíñòâåííóþ ñëåçèíêó, ñêàòèâøóþñÿ ïî ùåêå. Â îäèí ìîìåíò âñå ñèëû êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëè è î÷åíü çàõîòåëîñü ñïàòü. Âîçìîæíî, îíà è ïîñëåäîâàëà áû ñâîåìó æåëàíèþ, íî â êîðèäîðå ðàçäàëèñü ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ øàãè, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî øëî êàê ìèíèìóì ÷åëîâåê äåñÿòü, ïîòîì ãîëîñà, Ãåðìèîíà - Äðàêî - ñíîâà Ãåðìèîíà - ïîòîì Ãàððè - ïîòîì âíîâü Äðàêî - ïîòîì ïîòîê ñòðàííûõ çâóêîâ... Äæèííè âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè è ðåçêî îòêðûëà äâåðü. Ïðÿìî ó ïîðîãà ñòîÿëî ÷åòûðå äîìàøíèõ ýëüôà ñ ïîäíîñàìè, ïîëíûìè åäû, ïðÿìî çà íèìè ñòîÿë Äðàêî, à íåìíîãî äàëüøå Ãàððè, îáíèìàþùèé çà ïëå÷è ïëà÷óùóþ Ãåðìèîíó.

Ýëüôû, íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóâ ðûæåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó â ñòîðîíó, ïðîøëè ê åå ïèñüìåííîìó ñòîëó, ïîñòàâèëè ïîäíîñû è ïîñïåøèëè îòêëàíÿòüñÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äðàêî è Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàëè çàñûïàòü äðóã äðóãà íåöåíçóðíîé òðåõýòàæíîé (à òî è ÷åòûðåõ) áðàíüþ, âïåðåìåøêó ñ ïîæåëàíèÿìè îòðàâëåíèÿ, ïàäåíèÿ, ïåðåëîìîâ, óøèáîâ è ðàñòÿæåíèé, ñìåðòè è ïðî÷åãî. Äæèííè âïèõíóëà Äðàêî, óïèðàþùåãîñÿ è âñå åùå áðàíÿøåãîñÿ íà Ãàððè, â êîìíàòó, êèâíóëà Ïîòòåðó â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ è ïîñïåøíî çàêðûëà äâåðü.

-Íó, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, êàê ïðèêàæåòå ýòî ïîíèìàòü? - Äæèííè ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà áëîíäèíà, êîòîðûé, âñå åùå ïûëàÿ ÿðîñòüþ, ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáðàòüñÿ íàðóæó èç êîìíàòû è ïðîäîëæèòü ïåðåáðàíêó ñ Ãàððè. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî, îí íà÷àëàë ðàñõàæèâàòü èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó ïî êîìíàòå, èçîáðàæàÿ èç ñåáÿ Ãàìëåòà, èíîãäà õâàòàÿñü çà ãîëîâó, èíîãäà îáðàùàÿ âçãëÿä íà äåâóøêó.

-Âñ¸ èñïîðòèëà... Ñíîâà âñå èñïîðòèëà... Âå÷íî âû æåíùèíû... - Íà ýòîì ìåñòå Äæèííè åùå âîçìóùåííåå ïîñìîòðåëà íà áëîíäèíà. Îò åå âçãëÿäà îí îïåøèë è ñòàë ïîõîæ íà íàøêîäèâøåãî êîòåíêà. Íè÷åãî óìíåå, êðîìå êàê: 

-Êñòàòè ïðèâåò... - îí íå ñìîã ñêàçàòü. Êàçàëîñü, îí íà÷íåò îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ. - ß òåáå òóò ïðèíåñ ïîåñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåáÿ íå áûëî íè íà çàâòðàêå, íè íà îáåäå...

-ß íå ãîëîäíà. - Îòðåçàëà Äæèííè,óõîäÿ îò äâåðè.

-Íå ïåðåáèâàé. 

-×òî? 

-Äæèí, ñÿäü ïîåøü, ÿ âñå îáúÿñíþ, òîëüêî âîò ñåé÷àñ... - Äðàêî õîòåë äîáàâèòü «äâèíó ýòîìó Ïîòòåðó â ìîðäó è âåðíóñü», íî Äæèííè ïî îäíîìó âçãëÿäó äîãàäàëàñü î íàìåðåíüÿõ Ñëèçåðèíöà è çàñëîíèëà äâåðü ñïèíîé.

-Âîí â òî êðåñëî, ó îêíà, - äåâóøêà âûòÿíóëà ðóêó óêàçûâàÿ íà êðåñëî, â êîòîðîì ñàìà íåäàâíî ñèäåëà, - òû îòñþäà íå âûéäåøü.

Îíà âûãëÿíóëà çà äâåðü, íî Ãàððè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé óæå óøëè.

Áëîíäèí íåäîâîëüíî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî:

-Íó è ÷òî òåïåðü? - Îí ïîäíÿë ñâîè ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà íà äåâóøêó, âñåì âèäîì âûêàçûâàÿ íåäîâîëüñòâî.

-Òåïåðü ñïàñèáî çà âñ¸.

-Íó õîòü ýòî... - âûðàæåíèå ëèöà âñ¸ åùå îñòàâàëîñü îáèæåííûì, íî âäðóã îáèäà ñìåíèëàñü õèòðîé óõìûëêîé.

-Äðàêî, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê âåñåëèò? 

-Íó òû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ íå âûéäó èç òâîåé êîìíàòû. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, Ñíåéï ñïîõâàòèòñÿ î ìîåì èñ÷åçíîâåíèè, à ïîòîì ìåíÿ íàéäóò òóò, ñ òîáîé... 

Äæèííè îòâåðíóëàñü îò áëîíäèíà è îòêóñèëà êóñîê ñàíäâè÷à, çàïèâàÿ åãî òûêâåííûì ñîêîì.

-Ó òåáÿ èäèîòñêèé þìîð, Äðàêî.

Íà ñëîâî «èäèîòñêèé» þíîøà õîòåë ðàçîçëèòüñÿ, íî Äæèííè ñòîëü íåæíî ïðîèçíåñëà åãî èìÿ, ÷òî îí çàáûë ïðî âñÿêîå æåëàíèå îáèæàòüñÿ. 

-×òî âû íå ïîäåëèëè ñ Ãàððè?

-Ñ íèì? Âîâñå íè÷åãî. Ãðåéíäæåð òîð÷àëà ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè, êîãäà ÿ íåñ òåáå âñå ýòî, ÿ âåæëèâî ïîïðîñèë åå óéòè, à òóò èç-çà ñïèíû Ïîòòåð - îðàòü íà÷àë, ÷òî ÿ åå îáèæàþ, ÷òî ÿ óáëþäîê, ïîòîì...

Ãëàçà Äæèííè ñóçèëèñü, îíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà áëîíäèíà:

 -Ýòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî òû **âåæëèâî** ïîïðîñèë Ãåðìèîíó òåáÿ ïðîïóñòèòü? - Äåâóøêà îáëîêîòèëàñü íà ñòîë, â îäíîé ðóêå äåðæà áóòåáðîä, óïèðàÿ äðóãóþ â áîê. 

-Íó äà.

Äæèííè ïîäíÿëà ïðàâóþ áðîâü:

-Òàê ëè **âåæëèâî** òû ïîïðîñèë åå óéòè, ÷òî îíà ñòîÿëà òàì â èñòåðèêå?

Ìîë÷àíèå. 

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë íà Äæèííè ãëàçà: òåïåðü îí óæå íå áûë ïîõîæ íà ïðîâèíèâøåãîñÿ êîòåíêà, òåïåðü îí ñòàë òåì ïðåæíèì ñàìîóâåðåííûì, íàãëûì, ãîòîâûì ðàçîðâàòü ïðîòèâíèêà äðàêîíîì. Äåâóøêå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî âçãëÿä ïðîíçèë åå íàñêâîçü, è îíà îòâåëà ãëàçà.

-Ëàäíî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ òåáÿ åùå íåìíîæå÷êî çíàþ, ÷òîá ïîíÿòü, ñêîëü **âåæëèâî** òû ïîïðîñèë Ãåðìèîíó óéòè. ß áû õîòåëà ïîïðîñèòü íå ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ íè ñ êåì.

-Òû õîòåëà ñêàçàòü: **«Íå ñâÿçûâàòüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì»**. - Ïðåäëîæåíèå, ïðîèçíåñåííîå ñ _óòâåðäèòåëüíîé_ èíòîíàöèåé, ñòîëü óâåðåííûì òîíîì, èìåëî ïîëîæåííûé ýôôåêò: äåâóøêà âçäðîãíóëà, êàçàëîñü, ñåé÷àñ îíà ñòàíåò ñëàáîé è áåççàùèòíîé, êàê â÷åðà, íî âäðóã îíà âíîâü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî ñ íåìåíüøåé óâåðåííîñòüþ è ïðîèçíåñëà:

-Íåò, ÿ ñêàçàëà òî, ÷òî õîòåëà. **Íè-ñ-êåì**.

Äæèííè è Äðàêî ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà. Êàçàëîñü, ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè, íî â äâåðü ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê, íà êîòîðûé îáåðíóëèñü îáà.

-Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ìíå íàäî ñ Âàìè ïîãîâîðèòü, ïîýòîìó ïîêèíüòå êîìíàòó ìèññ Óèçëè è ñïóñòèòåñü â ìîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ. - Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà çâó÷àë êàê íèêîãäà ìåðçêî, Äæèííè íåâîëüíî ïåðåäåðíóëàñü.

Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç ê ðåñëà è, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Òîëüêî äîéäÿ äî íåå, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äæèííè:

-ß âåðíóñü.

Äâåðü çà Äðàêî çàõëîïíóëàñü. Äæèííè ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó è îãëÿäåëà  âñ¸, ÷òî ïðèíåñëè ýëüôû âî ãëàâå ñ Äðàêî. Åñòü íå õîòåëîñü. Êàê òîëüêî ñëèçåðèíåö ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, àïïåòèò ïðîïàë. 

Äåâóøêà îïóñòèëàñü â êðåñëî è âçÿëà êíèãó.  Îíà îïóñòèëà êíèãó íà êîëåíè è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ òóìáî÷êó. Ôîòîãðàôèè Ãàððè íà íåé íå áûëî.

***

«×òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò? Îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå. Îí ìîë÷èò, íå ðàññêàçûâàåò íè î ÷åì, ÷òî åãî òðåâîæèò, ïîñòîÿííî óõîäèò êóäà-òî, âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ïîçäíî. Ðàññòàëñÿ ñ Äæèííè, õîòÿ ó íåãî íåò, íå áûëî è íå ìîãëî áûòü íèêîãî äðóãîãî? Èëè ýòî òîæå îí òåïåðü îò ìåíÿ ñêðûâàåò? Ïîñòîÿííî ÷òî-òî èùåò â çàïðåòíîé áèáëèîòå÷íîé ñåêöèè, à ïîòîì íå ñïèò ïî íî÷àì. Åìó ñíÿòñÿ ñíû, íî ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòûå ñíû. Íî îí íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèò îá ýòèõ ñíàõ. È ñïðàøèâàòü áåñïîëåçíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà âñå âîïðîñû îòâåò îäèí: «Âñå õîðîøî, Ðîí, ÿ ñïðàâëþñü.» È æàëêîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè íà ëèöå. ×òî æå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèñõîäèò? Ãäå òà äðóæáà? Ãäå äîâåðèå? Óæå íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî îáúåäèíÿëî íàñ ñåìü ëåò. Îñòàëèñü ëèøü ìîå âîëíåíèå è åãî íåæåëàíèå ìåíÿ âîëíîâàòü. Ñìåøíî...»

Ìûñëè Ðîíà ïðåðâàë ñòóê â äâåðü.

-Ãäå Ãàððè? - Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà ðàñòåðÿííîé è âçâîëíîâàííîé.

-Íå çíàþ, îí ïðèøåë, ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî îêîëî êîìíàòû Äæèííè, ïîòîì ÷òî-òî âçÿë, çàáðàë ìåòëó è óøåë. Îí îáåùàë ìíå â÷åðà, ÷òî çàéäåò ê äèðåêòîðó, íî îí îáåùàåò ýòî êàæäûé äåíü. - Ðîí ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó ïå÷àëüíûìè ñèíèìè ãàçàìè. Âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå âûâîäèëî åãî è ñåáÿ. - ×òî òàì äåëàë Ìàëôîé? 

-Òû íå âïóñòèøü ìåíÿ, Ðîí? - Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè, áóäòî åé áûëî õîëîäíî, è ñìîòðåëà â ïîë.

-Èçâèíè, Ãåðì, êîíå÷íî. ß ñòîðìîçèë, ïðîñòè. - Ðîí ïðîïóñòèë äåâóøêó â êîìíàòó è çàêðûë äâåðü. Ãåðìèîíà äîøëà äî ñåðåäèíû, îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ðîíó. Îíà õîòåëà ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, êàê ñíà÷àëà ïîêàçàëîñü Ðîíó, íî ïîòîì îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà åëå äåðæàëàñü íà íîãàõ. Îí âîâðåìÿ ïîäõâàòèë äåâóøêó, âçÿë åå íà ðóêè è ïîëîæèë íà êðîâàòü. Îíà áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ.

***

-Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ìåíÿ ìàëî âîëíóåò, ÷òî âû äåëàëè â êîìíàòå **Ãðèôôèíäîð_êè_**, íî ÿ ïîïðîñèë áû Âàñ _âñïîìíèòü_, ê êàêîìó Äîìó Âû ïðèíàäëåæèòå è âïðåäü áûòü áîëåå ðàçóìíûì, âûáèðàÿ ìåñòî äëÿ ñâèäàíèé. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ áàøíÿ íå ìåñòî äëÿ Ñëèçåðèíöà. - Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ñïèíîé ê Äðàêî, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè è ãëÿäÿ â îêíî. Îí íå äâèãàëñÿ è êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó îêíà ñòîèò ñòàòóÿ, à ãîëîñ ðàçäàåòñÿ îòîâñþäó. 

-Ìíå íàïëåâàòü, ÷òî Âû äóìàåòå, - ïðîöåäèë ñêâîçü çóáû áëîíäèí. - È åñëè òî, ÷òî ÿ ïðèíåñ äåâóøêå åäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íå áûëà íè íà çàâòðàêå, íè íà îáåäå, óæå íàçûâàåòñÿ ñâèäàíêîé, òî ó íàñ ñ Âàìè ðàçíûå ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿõ ìåæäó ìóæ÷èíîé è æåíùèíîé. 

Äðàêî ñâåðëèë âçãëÿäîì ñïèíó ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíèé. Òîò  ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îêèíóë ó÷åíèêà ãíåâíûì âçãëÿäîì.

-×òî Âû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåòå? Êàê Âû ðàçãîâàðèâàåòå ñî ìíîé? 

-Íå õóæå, ÷åì Âû ñî ìíîé. Ýòî âñå, çà ÷åì Âû ìåíÿ ñþäà ïðèòàùèëè? Çäåñü ìîêðî è âîíÿåò, - ïðîäîëæàë Äðàêî, ïðèÿòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà Ñíåéïà.

-Íåò. ß õîòåë ñîîáùàòü, ÷òî Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè â ýòîé ìîêðîé è âîíþ÷åé êîìíàòå äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû äîëæíû ñâàðèòü íåñêîëüêî çåëèé. ß äàì ðåöåïòû è èíãðèäèåíòû.

-ß íèêîìó, íè÷åãî íå äîëæåí.

-ß íå ïîñòàâëþ Âàì çà÷åò.

-Î óæàñ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, Ñëèçåðèí ïîòåðÿåò çà ýòî ñðàçó ñòî áàëëîâ è Ãðèôôèíäîð áóäåò âïåðåäè óæå íà òðèñòî áàëëîâ.

-Çàòî âñåìó Ñëèçåðèíó áóäåò èçâåñòíî, èç-çà êîãî íè âíîâü ïðîèãðàëè. - Ëèöî Ñíåéïà íå âûðàæàëî íè÷åãî.

-Ìíå âñå ðàâíî. Ïîïðîñèòå Ãðåéíäæåð ñâàðèòü.

-Ó íåå óæå åñòü ñâîå çàäàíèå.

-Âîò êàê, íó òîãäà Ïîòòåðà.

Èç-çà ñïèíû ðàçäàëîñü ëåãêîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå è ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà:

-Äðàêî, ÿ Âàñ î÷åíü ïðîøó ñâàðèòü ýòè çåëüÿ.

Ñëèçåðèíåö ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó. Òîò ïðîäîëæàë.

-Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî. È ÿ Âàñ ïðîøó, à íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî Âû êîìó-òî ÷òî-òî äîëæíû.

-Äà, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ ñâàðþ, òîëüêî ìîæíî ÿ áóäó âàðèòü èõ íå çäåñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òóò âîíÿåò. - Îí áðîñèë ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íà ïðîôåññîðà çåëüåâàðåíüÿ, áóäòî çàïàõ øåë îò íåãî.

-Äà, ìû âûäåëèì Âàì íåáîëüøîé êàáèíåò, òîëüêî âñå ïðèñïîñîáëåíèÿ è èíãðèäèåíòû ïðèäåòñÿ Âàñ òóäà ñàìîìó ïåðåíåñòè.

-Íå âîëíóéòåñü, äèðåêòîð, ÿ âñå ñäåëàþ. Òåïåðü ìíå ìîæíî èäòè?

-Äà, çàâòðà ñ óòðà ÿ ñêàæó, ãäå Âû áóäåòå ðàáîòàòü è ñìîæåòå ïðèñòóïèòü ê äåëó. Âû ñâîáîäíû, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé.

-Ñïàñèáî.

Äðàêî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç çëî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò íå ìåíåå ÿðîñòíûé âçãëÿä, è âûøåë, äóìàÿ î òîì, êòî êîãî îòðàâèò ïåðâûé.

***

Äæèííè ñèäåëà â êðåñëå, íî ïëåä óæå íå ñîãðåâàë. Êàçàëîñü åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, è îíà çàìåðçíåò òàê, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ñâîé ÷åìîäàí. Âîò ëþáèìûå ñèíèå äæèíñû, ïðîòåðòûå íà êîëåíêàõ, ìÿãêàÿ ôóòáîëêà è äëèííûé, òåïëûé, òåìíî áàðäîâûé ñâèòåð. Ðàíüøå ýòî áûë ñâèòåð ×àðëè, íî êîãäà îí ñòàë åìó ìàë, Äæèííè çàáðàëà åãî ñåáå. Åé áûëî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî îí äîòÿãèâàåòñÿ äî ñåðåäèíû áåäðà, à ðóêàâà äî êîëåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî â íåì áûëî óþòíî. 

Îäåâøèñü, Äæèííè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñðàçó, ÷òî ñòàëî òåïëåå. Îíà ñîáðàëà âîëîñû â õâîñò è ïîâÿçàëà ñëèçåðèíñêèé øàðô, êîòîðûé, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, çàáûë Äðàêî. Îíà ñåëà íà îêíî, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè êîëåíè, è ñìîòðåëà íà áåëóþ ñòåíó, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ îíà íå âèäåëà íè÷åãî. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê åùå â÷åðà ëåæàëà íà çåìëå â ëåãêîì ïëàòüå, è îò ýòîé ìûñëè ïîåæèëàñü. Òèøèíà è ïóñòîòà íàâåÿëè äðåìîòó è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ëáîì ê ñòåêëó, äåâóøêà çàñíóëà.

***

Ðîí ñèäåë îêîëî Ãeðìèîíû. Äåâóøêà áûëà î÷åíü áëåäíà. Îí õîòåë ñõîäèòü çà êåì-íèáóäü, íî áîÿëñÿ îñòàâèòü åå îäíó. 

«Åñëè Ãàððè ïðàâäà ó äèðåêòîðà, òî ýòî íàäîëãî. Äæèííè âðÿäëè çàéäåò, êóäà äåëèñü Ñèìóñ è Äèí - íå èçâåñòíî. Ñèäåòü è æäàòü ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ãëóïî. È áåñïîëåçíî,» ïîäóìàë îí, íî âûõîäà íå áûëî. 

Îí ñåë â íîãàõ, äîñòàë êíèãó è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîãëÿäûâàÿ, íå î÷íóëàñü ëè ïîäðóãà. 

Ïðîøëî åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè è â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè. Ðîí òèõî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè è îòêðûë äâåðü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Áëåéç Çàááèíè. 

-Ììì.. Ðîí, èçâèíè, ÷òî áåñïîêîþ, íî ÿ èùó Ãåðìèîíó, òû íå âèäåë åå? Îíà íåâàæíî  ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñ óòðà è ÿ âîëíóþñü.

Ðîí õîòåë íà÷àòü âûÿñíÿòü, îòêóäà ñëèçåðèíåö çíàåò åãî èìÿ, íî ñ÷åë ýòî àáñîëþòíî íåíóæíûì â òîò ìîìåíò è ïðîñòî ïðîïóñòèë ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà â êîìíàòó, óêàçàâ íà êðîâàòü.

Áëåç òàê ðåçêî äåðíóëñÿ ê êðîâàòè, ÷òî Ðîí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ëåãêèé âåòåð îò åãî ìàíòèè, è åñëè áû îí áûë ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîâíèìàòåëüíåå, òî óñëûøàë áû «Ñïàñèáî», ïðîèçíåñåííîå ñëèçåðèíöåì.

***

Äðàêî òèõî îòêðûë äâåðü è óâèäåë Äæèííè, ñïÿùóþ íà ïîäîêîííèêå. Îí âçÿë âåòêó âèíîãðàäà, ñåë â êðåñëî è ïîïåðåìåííî ãëÿäÿ òî íà Äæèííè, òî íà âåòî÷êó âèíîãðàäà, ñòàë åñòü. 

«Âîò îíà ñèäèò íà ïîäîêîííèêå â îãðîìíîì ñâèòåðå, â ìî¸ì øàðôå, áëåäíàÿ è ãðóñòíàÿ, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñïèò. Îíà êàê àíãåë. Çà íå¸ ìîæíî óáèòü. È åñëè áû ÿ íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îò ñìåðòè Ïîòòåðà åé áóäåò åù¸ áîëüíåå, êëÿíóñü áîðîäîé Ìåðëèíà, ÿ áû óáèë ýòîãî èäèîòà. Å¸ ðåñíèöû äðîæàò. Íàâåðíî åé ÷òî-òî ñíèòñÿ. Íåóæåëè îíà ìîãëà òàê êðåïêî óñíóòü, ÷òî åé äàæå ñíÿòñÿ ñíû?»

Äåâóøêà âçäðîãíóëà è îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Äðàêî, âîâñå íå îæèäàâøèé ýòîãî, óðîíèë âèíîãðàäèíêó è îíà çàêàòèëàñü ïîä êðîâàòü.

-Òû óæå ïðèøåë? Áûñòðî. - Çàâàÿ è ïîòÿãèâàÿñü ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. 

-Òû èñïóãàëà ìåíÿ ñâîèì âíåçàïíûì ïðîáóæäåíèåì.

-Ìíå ïðèñíèëñÿ ïëîõîé ñîí. - Äåâóøêà ïîñìîòðåëà â îêíî. - Îò ýòîãî ÿ è ïðîñíóëàñü. - Íå îòðûâàÿñü îò êàðòèíû çà îêíîì ïðîäîëæèëà Äæèííè. - Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ó Ãàððè ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü. 

-Òåáå òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ. - Ðåçêî îòâåòèë áëîíäèí.

Äæèííè ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íàõìóðèâøèñü.

-ß íå ïîíèìàþ îòâîåãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê Ãàððè. Îí òåáå íèêîãäà íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî íå äåëàë. Òû ïðîñòî áûë ïðèó÷åí íà íåãî íàïàäàòü. Íî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê òâîé îòåö â Àçêàáàíå...

-À êòî åãî òóäà çàïèõíóë? - Ðåçêî ïðåðâàë åå Äðàêî.

-Äðàêî, òâîé îòåö ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü Ãàððè ïðîñòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîá âûñëóæèòüñÿ ïåðåä Âîëäåìîðòîì, êîòîðûé îñâîáîäèë èç Àçêàáàíà âñåõ, êðîìå òâîåãî îòöà, Çàááèíè, Êðåááà è Ãîéëà! À òâîé îòåö áûë ñàìûì ïðåäàííûì ïîñëåäîâàòåëåì Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà!

-Íå íàäî.

-Èçâèíè, ÿ... ïðîñòî ìíå íàäîåëà âàøà âðàæäà! Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìíå ñòàë î÷åíü äîðîã,  è Ãàððè, õîòü è ñòàë íåìíîæêî äàëüøå...

-Ïåðåñòàíü îïðàâäûâàòü åãî, Óèçëè! - Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà.

-Êñòàòè, ãäå ìîÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ, Ìàëôîé? Èëè òû ñîáðàëñÿ ëþáîâàòüñÿ íà íàñ?- Äæèííè ñïðûãíóëà ñ ïîäîêîííèêà ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì, î ÷åì ïîæàëåëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü îí ÿâíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñâûñîêà. 

Íå îòðûâàÿñü îò äåâóøêè âçãëÿäîì, ñëèçåðèíåö ïîëîæèë ðàìêó íà òóìáî÷êó, èçîáðàæåíèåì âíèç. Ïîòîì åãî ðóêà ëåãëà åé íà òàëèþ. 

-Ìíå íàäîåëî ñ òîáîé ññîðèòüñÿ èç-çà ýòîãî ïð... Ïîòòåðà.

-Ìíå òîæå. Òîëüêî òû ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåøü.

-Äæèíí, ïîéìè, îí íè÷åì ïîêà íå çàñëóæèë íè ìîåãî óâàæåíèÿ, íè ìîåé ñèìïàòèè. 

-È ÷òî æå åìó íàäî ñäåëàòü? ×òî îí äåëàåò íå òàê? Åãî ìîæíî óâàæàòü óæå õîòÿ áû çà òî, ÷òî îí íå ðàç âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, à íà ïÿòîì êóðñå îí ïåðåæèë âñå íåäîâåðèå, ñïëåòíè, íàïèñàííûå «Åæåäíåâíûì Ïðîðîêîì», íàñìåøêè, âðàæäó ïîëîâèíû Õîãâàðòñà! À ÷òî òâîðèëà Àìáðèäæ íà ñâîèõ  äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèÿõ?! À îí íè ñëîâà íå ñêàçàë, îí âñå òåðïåë. 

-À ÷òî áûëî-òî? Îíà çàñòàâëÿëà åãî òàíöåâàòü ñòðèïòèç èëè... îé, ìíå äàæå ñòðàøíî ïîäóìàòü... Ñ Àìáðèäæ...

-Äóðàê!

Äæèííè ðåçêî îòòîëêíóëà áëîíäèíà îò ñåáÿ. 

-Òû ðàçäðàæàåøü ìåíÿ, Ìàëôîé! È ïîñëå ýòîãî òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, ÷òî òåáå íàäîåëè íàøè ññîðû? À ÷åãî òû åùå äîáèâàåøüñÿ âñåì òåì áðåäîì, ÷òî òû íåñåøü?

Â òó æå ñåêóíäó èäèîòñêàÿ óõìûëêà èñ÷åçëà ñ ëèöà Äðàêî. Îí òèõî ñêàçàë.

-Äæèíí, ó ìåíÿ âûðâàëîñü. Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ. ß áîëüøå íå ñêàæó íè÷åãî î Ïîòòåðå. Íî è îáùàòüñÿ ÿ òîæå ñ íèì íå ñîáèðàþñü.

-Ñëåäè â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç çà òåì, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèøü. - Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ñïèíîé, ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó è âçÿëà ñàíäâè÷. - ß õî÷ó ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. - Îíà îáåðíóëàñü.

-Îäíà, èëè òû íå ïðîòèâ êîìïàíèè. - Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ëåâóþ áðîâü.

-Ìîæíî è â êîìïàíèè. Íàäîåëî ñèäåòü â ÷åòûðåõ ñòåíàõ.

***

Áëåç ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ùåêå Ãåðìèîíû è äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíè óëûáíóëèìü äðóã äðóãó, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ðîí íàáëþäàë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, ñèäÿ íà ãàððèíîé êðîâàòè ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

-Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Êòî òåáÿ äîâåë äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà? 

-Âñ¸ íîðìàëüíî, - òèõî îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà. - Ïðîñòî ÿ íåìíîãî óñòàëà. ß ïîòîì òåáå âñå ðàññêàæó. - Îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà äðóãà. - Ðîí, Ãàððè íå ïðèõîäèë?

-Íåò. - Ñóõî îòâåòèë òîò. - Ìîæåò òåáå ïðèíåñòè ïîåñòü èëè õîòÿ áû ïèòü? - Äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî âñ¸ ïðîèçíîñèòñÿ òîëüêî èç âåçæëèâîñòè, ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

-Ñïàñèáî, ÿ ïîéäó ê ñåáå, ó ìåíÿ âñå åñòü â êîìíàòå,- îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñâåøèâàÿ íîãè ñ êðîâàòè. 

Ðîí òîëüêî îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî Áëåç åãî ïåðåáèë:

-ß òåáÿ ïðîâîæó, íå ìîãó îñòàâèòü òåáÿ îäíó â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè.

Ðîí ãîòîâ áûë çàðû÷àòü îò òîãî, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíåö îïåðåäèë åãî. 

Áëåç ïîìîã Ãåðìèîíå âñòàòü è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê äâåðè. Ïðîïóñòèâ ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà âïåðåä, äåâóøêà îñòàíîâèëàñü â äâåðíîì ïðî¸ìå è îáåðíóëàñü ê äðóãó:

-Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ðîí.

Íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Ðûæåâîëîñûé þíîøà îñòàëñÿ îäèí.

***

-Ãàððè, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ïî÷åìó ïîñëåäîâàòåëè Âîëäåìîðòà ñåé÷àñ ëèáî â Àçêàáàíå, ëèáî ìåðòâû?

-ß äóìàë îá ýòîì. Äóìàë î òîì ñòðàííîì âûáîðå, êîòîðûé Âîëäåìîðò äåëàë, êîãäà ïîìîãàë ñáåæàòü èç òþðüìû ïîæèðàòåëÿì ñìåðòè. Ìîãó òîëüêî ïðåäïîëàãàòü. Íî ÿ æå íå çðÿ ïðèøåë ê Âàì, äèðåêòîð.

Ïðîôåññîð ñíÿë î÷êè, çàêðûë ãëàçà, îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå è ñêàçàë:

-Âîëäåìîðòó áîëüøå íå íóæíû ïîñëåäîâàòåëè. Îí ïîëíîñòüþ âîññòàíîâèë ñâîþ ñèëó. Îí òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷òî îäèí èç âàñ óìðåò. Ïîýòîìó â æèâûõ îí îñòàâèë òåõ, êîãî ëèáî ïîòîì çàñòàâèò âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå, ëèáî òåõ, êòî ïðîñòî äîñòîèí æèòü äàæå åñëè îí óìðåò. Ñìåøíî ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè áåçäóøíûé âîëøåáíèê ïîñòóïèë âåëèêîäóøíî. 

Äàìáëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè è êðèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïîòîì ëèöî âíîâü ïðèíÿëî ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå.

-Ãîòîâüñÿ. Áèòâà, êîòîðàÿ òåáå ïðåäñòîèò - ñàìàÿ ñëîæíàÿ èç âñåõ, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü ïåðåæèòü ðàíåå. Âåäü ïåðâûå ÷åòûðå ãîäà òû áîðîëñÿ ñ áåñòåëåñíûì ñãóñòêîì îòðèöàòåëüíîé ýíåðãèè, à ïîòîì ëèøü ñ ïîæèðàòåëÿìè ñìåðòè. Òåïåðü òû âñòðåòèøü âåëèêîãî òåìíîãî âîëøåáíèêà. 

-Ìû ïîìîæåì òåáå ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýòîé âñòðå÷å. Òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà âñåõ ïðîôåññîðîâ Õîãâàðòñà. Ìû áóäåì ðÿäîì. À ïîêà ÿ ñîâåòóþ òåáå ñíîâà íà÷àòü óðîêè «áëîêèðîâêè» ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ èñêóññòâ òåáÿ îáó÷èò ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, õîòÿ òû, ñêîðåå âñåãî, çíàåøü áîëüøå, ÷åì ìû ïðåäïîëàãàåì. È ÿ î÷åíü ïðîøó òåáÿ - íå ïûòàéñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêðûòü îò äðóçåé, äàæå åñëè òû áîèøüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ýòî ïðè÷èíèò èì âðåä. Òû íå äîëæåí çàìûêàòüñÿ â ñåáå è îñòàâàòüñÿ îäèí. Èíà÷å òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ ëåãêîé äîáû÷åé äëÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Äîãîâîðèëèñü?

Ãàððè òèõî êèâíóë, ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Íå äîéäÿ äî äâåðè, þíîøà îáåðíóëñÿ:

-Ïðîôåññîð, ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ó Ìàëôîÿ åñòü êàêîå-òî çàäàíèå, êàñàþùååñÿ ìåíÿ. Íåóæåëè ýòî ïðàâäà?

Ïðîôåññîð ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä íà ìàëü÷èêà è íåìíîãî ëóêàâî ïîèíåñ:

-Ãàððè, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå ñàìîìó íå ñïðîñèòü ó ìàëü÷èêà?

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî òåìà çàêðûòà, þíîøà ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è ïðîáîðìîòàâ «Äî ñâèäàíüÿ, ïðîôåññîð» âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà.

***

Â çåðêàëå ÿñíî áûëî âèäíî, êàê Ãàððè âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà è îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, íî ïî äîðîãå åìó âñòðåòèëèñü Ãåðìèîíà ñ Áëåçîì Çàááèíè. Äðàêî íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà çåðêàëî, è èçîáðàæåíèå èñ÷åçëî, à ñêâîçü ñòåêëî ñëåãêà âèäíåëàñü ôîòîãðàôèÿ çåëåíîãëàçîãî áðþíåòà.

«Òàê âîò ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. Òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó ÿ äîâåðÿë, îêàçàëîñü, óâåë ìîþ äåâóøêó. À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ïî÷åìó Çàááèíè âåäåò ñåáÿ ñî ìíîé òàê, áóäòî ïðîñèò çà ÷òî-òî ïðîùåíèÿ. Êàêîé ÿ èäèîò! Êàê ÿ ðàíüøå íå ïîäóìàë î íåì! Âåäü îíà ñàìà ðàññêàçûâàëà î âñòðå÷å ñ Áëåçîì â êàêîì-òî êàôå. À ïîòîì áûëà äîëãàÿ íóäíàÿ ðå÷ü î âñåõ åãî äîñòîèíñòâàõ. Îí è óìíûé, è èíòåðåñíûé, è ñ îòëè÷íûì ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà, è òàê ïðîñòî ñ íèì îáùàòüñÿ, îí íå ñòàâèò ñåáÿ âûøå âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà è ìíîãîå äðóãîå... Èäèîò! À ÿ áåãàë çà íåé è äàæå ïðîñèë ïðîùåíèÿ, õîòÿ ÷òî ÿ òàêîãî ñêàçàë? Ïðàâäó...»

Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà. Êîíå÷íî, îí ìîã ïîñëóøàòü, î ÷åì òðîèöà ìîãëà ïîãîâîðèòü, âñòðåòèâøèñü â êîðèäîðå, íî þíîøó ýòî àáñîëþòíî íå èíòåðåñîâàëî. Îí âçÿë íåñêîëüêî êíèã, êîòîðûå íåäàâíî ïðèíåñ åìó ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, è îòïðàâèëñÿ â êàáèíåò, êîòîðûé íåäàâíî ñàì îáîðóäîâàë äëÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òîá íà÷àòü ïðèãîòîâëåíèå çåëèé äëÿ íåíàâèñòíîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

***

Äæèííè âáåæàëà â êîìíàòó, ïîñòàâèëà â óãîë ìåòëó è, ñêèíóâ òîëüêî øàïêó è ïåð÷àòêè, ïîäáåæàëà ê ñòîëó, æàäíî âûáèðàÿ, ÷òî áû ñúåñòü. Ïîñëå èõ ïðîãóëêè ñ Äðàêî, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèëèâ ñèë. Ñòàëî ëåã÷å. Óæåñíîå îùóùåíèå áîëè âíóòðè åñëè íå èñ÷åçëî, òî çàòìèëîñü îùóùåíèåì ðàäîñòè è ëåãêîñòè, ïðîíèçûâàþùèì òåëî íàñêâîçü.

Îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê îíè ëåòàëè ñ Äðàêî íàïåðåãîíêè çà ñíèò÷åì, êàê îíà óæå ïî÷òè îïåðåäèëà åãî, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îí äåðíóë çà åå ìàíòèþ è îíà ÷óòü íå óïàëà âíèç. Íà áëîíäèí îáõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ è óñàäèë íà ñâîþ ìåòëó. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îíè âìåñòå ïîéìàëè ñíèò÷ è ñïóñòèëèñü âíèç. Äæèííè áûëà íåìíîãî ðàññåðæåíà çà âûõîäêó ñëèçåðèíöà, ïîýòîìó êàê òîëüêî îí îòâëåêñÿ, îíà íàñûïàëà åìó ñíåãà çà øèâîðîò, à îí ïîòîì ïîñàäèë åå â ñóãðîá. Îíà âñïîìèíàëà, êàê îíè êèäàëèñü ñíåæêàìè, êàê äåòè, âàëÿëèñü â ñíåãó, è ïàäàëè, ïîäñêàëüçûâàÿñü íà ëüäó. 

Ïîêà Äæèííè æåâàëà êóðèöó è äóìàëà î ïðîãóëêå ñ Äðàêî, ñíåã ñ åå âîëîñ è ìàíòèè ìåäëåííî òàÿë è íà ïîëó óæå ñòàëè ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ëóæè. Áûñòðî çàïèõíóâ ïîñëåäíèé êóñîê â ðîò, äåâóøêà ñêèíóëà ìàíòèþ è âûñóøèëà åå è ïîë. Äåíü òî÷íî ïðîøåë íå çðÿ. 

Îíà âñïîìíèëà î çàäàíèè Äðàêî è ðåøèëà ñõîäèòü â êãî êàáèíåò. Îíà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî íàéäåò åãî òàì. 

***

Ãàððè ïðèøåë â êîìíàòó è òóò æå óïàë íà êðîâàòü, ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ðîíà. 

-Òû áûë ó äèðåêòîðà? - îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ðîí.

Êèâîê.

-Íå ðàññêàæåøü?

Ãàððè íå äâèãàëñÿ.

-Êàê õî÷åøü, - Ðîí âåðíóëñÿ ê ÷òåíèþ îïðîòèâèâøåé çà âåñü äåíü êíèãè.

Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà ñïèíó, ïîäëîæèë ðóêè ïîä ãîëîâó è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê.

-Ìíå áóäåò î÷åíü òÿæåëî, Ðîí. ß íå ñïðàâëþñü. - Òèõî ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè.

-Î ÷åì òû? - Îáðàäîâàííûé, ÷òî íàøëîñü äðóãîå çíÿòèå, Ðîí îòêèíóë îñòî÷åðòåâøóþ êíèãó è âåñü îáðàòèëñÿ â ñëóõ.

Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë î ðàçãîâîðå â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà. 

-Òû íå îäèí. - Âñå, ÷òî ñìîã âûìîëâèòü Ðîí.

-Â òîì-òî è äåëî, ÷òî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîá êòî-òî ïîñòðàäàë. ß íå ìîãó ïîäâåðãàòü âàñ îïàñíîñòè. Íè îäíîãî íå ìîãó è íå õî÷ó. Íî Äàìáëäîð ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèñòàâèòü êî ìíå êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå íàðîäó, ÷òîá â ñëó÷àå ÷åãî ÿ áûë íå îäèí. Íî ñàì-òî îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî îäíèì áîëüøå, îäíèì ìåíüøå - Âîëäåìîðòó âñå ðàâíî ñêîëüêèõ óáèòü, îí íå îñòàíîâèòñÿ, äàæå åñëè ÿ íà÷íó õîäèòü ïîâñþäó â ñîïðîâîæäåíè âñåõ ó÷èòåëåé è ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà.

-Òû íå äîëæåí òàê ãîâîðèòü. Ìû ñàìè õîòèì áûòü ðÿäîì. - Ðîíà ïåðåäåðíóëî îò ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì ëèöîì ê ëèöó, íî îí áûñòðî îòîãíàë ýòè ìûñëè îò ñåáÿ.

-Ýòî âàì âñåì êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âû ãîòîâû áûòü ðÿäîì, íî ÿ-òî òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò êàæäûé èç âàñ. Âû ìîè äðóçüÿ. Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáÿ íà ìîåì ìåñòå. ß ñëèøêîì ëþáëþ âàñ, ÷òîáû ïîòåðÿòü. Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñåìüè. Îíà ïîÿâèëàñòü òîëüêî çäåñü - â Õîãâàðòñå. È òåïåðü ìíå ïðåäëàãàþò âûáîð: ðèñêîâàòü æèçíüþ âñåõ è âîçìîæíî îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ â îäèíî÷åñòâå, èëè íå ðèñêîâàòü íèêåì è, ñêîðåå âñåãî, óìåðåòü. ß âûáèðàþ âòîðîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî áåç âàñ çäåñü äåëàòü íå÷åãî, ïðîñòèòü ÿ ñåáå ýòîãî íå ñìîãó íèêîãäà. Ïîýòîìó âûõîä îäèí...

-Êàêîé? - Ðåçêî ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

-×òî êàêîé? -Áóäòî î÷íóâøèñü îòî ñíà ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

-Êàêîé âûõîä? Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî âûõîä îäèí - ÷òî òû çàäóìàë, Ãàððè?

Áóäó÷è ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåííûì, ÷òî ôðàçó î âûõîäå îí ïðîèçíåñ ïðî ñåáÿ, Ãàððè ñèäåë è ïðèäóìûâàë, ÷òî òåïåðü ñîâðàòü Ðîíó.

-ß ïîêà åùå íå äî êîíöà îáäóìàë. ß îáÿçàòåëüíî ñêàæó òåáå Ðîí, áîþñü ñãëàçèòü - íå ïîéìè íåïðàâèëüíî. Òû âñå óçíàåøü ïåðâûì. - Êðèâàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà ëèöå Ãàððè. Îí óæå äàâíî çàáûë, êàê ìîæíî óëûáàòüñÿ. 

Ðîí ïðîìîë÷àë. Îí íå ïîâåðèë ïîñëåäíèì ñëîâàì, íî ïåðåñïðàøèâàòü íå ñòàë. 

***

Äæèííè ïñòó÷àëàñü è ïðèîòêðûëà äâåðü.

Äðàêî ñòàðàòåëüíî îòìåðÿë î÷åðåäíîé èíãðèäèåíò. Íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, îí ñêàçàë:

-Ïðîõîäè, Äæèíí. ß çíàë,÷òî òû çàéäåøü.

Äæèííè ñåëà íà ïàðòó è ñòàëà ñëåäèòü çà ñîëíå÷íûìè çàé÷èêàìè â âîëîñàõ áëîíäèíà. Â îòëè÷èè îò Ñíåéïà, Äðàêî íå ñòàë çàáèðàòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, à âûáðàë äëÿ ðàáîòû êàáèíåò, íàõîäèâøèéñÿ ÷óòü íèæå êàáèíåòà, ãäå ïðîõîäèëè çàíÿòèÿ ïî ïðîðèöàíèþ. Â ïðèíöèïå, ëþê, âåäóùèé â êàáèíåò ïðîðèöàíèé, íàõîäèëñÿ ïî÷òè íàä ñàìîé äâåðüþ. Ñîëíöå ñâåòèëî â ÷èñòûå îêíà.

-Êòî ïðèâîäèë çäåñü âñå â ïîðÿäîê? - Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Äæèííè, âñïîìèíàÿ âå÷íî çàëÿïàííûå è ãðÿçíûå ñòåêëà â äðóãèõ êàáèíåòàõ.

-Â ïðèíöèïå, ÿ ãîòîâèë çäåñü âñå ñàì. Åñëè òû ïðî îêíà - òî ïàðà íåñëîæíûõ çàêëèíàíèé. ß áû ñàì íè çà ÷òî íå âçÿë â ðóêè òðÿïêó. 

-Âîò â ýòîì-òî íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Ïðîñòî óäèâëåíà, ÷òî òû ïðî íèõ âñïîìíèë.

Äðàêî ïîëîæèë êàêîé-òî ïîðîøîê â çåëüå, çàêðûë êðûøêó è ïåðåâåðíóë äîñòàòî÷íî ìàññèâûíå ïåñî÷íûå ÷àñû, íà êîòîðûõ áûëî íàïèñàíî «40».

-ß æèë â ñâåòëîé êîìíàòå òîëüêî â äåñòâå. Â òî âðåìÿ åùå ìàòü çàíèìàëàñü ìîèì âîñïèòàíèåì è çäîðîâüåì. Îòåö âçÿëñÿ çà ìåíÿ òîëüêî â ïÿòü ëåò. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âñïîìíèë áû âñå ïåðûå ïÿòü ëåò ìîåé èçíè, à îñòàëüíûå äåñÿòü âûêèíóë áû. Îñòàâèë áû òîëüêî ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà â Õîãâàðòñå è ïåðâûå ïÿòü ëåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî êîãäà ðÿäîì áûëà ìàòü, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå «íå ñèëüíî, íî õîòü êàêèå-íèêàêèå ëþáÿùèå ðîäèòåëè». ×åì ÿð÷å îñâåùåíà êîìíàòà, òåì áîëüøå ìíå îíà íàïîìèíàåò î äåòñòâå, à ñëåäîâàòåëüíî î òîì âðåìåíè, êîãäà ÿ áûë õîòü íåìíîãî, íî ñ÷àñòëèâ. Æàëü, èç ñåìíàäöàòè ÿ ïîìíþ òîëüêî îêîëî òðåõ ñ ïîëîâèíîé ëåò íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè.

-Ãîòîâ áûë óáèòü Ïîòòåðà ïîñëå ïÿòîãî ãîäà çà òî, ÷òî çàñàäèë îòöà. À çà ëåòî ïîíÿë, ÷òî áëàãîäàðåí åìó. Òîëüêî îá ýòîì íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü, îê?

Äðàêî ïîäìèãíóë Äæèííè.

-Êîíå÷íî, - îòîçâàëàñü äåâî÷êà, - ÿ âñå ïîíèìàþ, íå âîëíóéñÿ. Ñêàæè, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ÷åì Âîëäåìîðò ìîòèâèðîâàë ñâîé âûáîð, êîãäà îñâîáîæäàë èç Àçêàáàíà ñâîèõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé.

Äðàêî ïîìðà÷íåë.

-Íå çíàþ, - áóðêíóë þíîøà è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ïîìåøàòü çåëüå.

-Ïðîñòè, Äðàêî. Ñãëóïèëà.

Äåâóøêà àêêóðàòíî ñïðûãíóëà ñî ñòîëà, ïîäîøëà ê þíîøå è ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Îí âçÿë åå çà ðóêó, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïîìåøèâàÿ äðóãîé ðóêîé çåëüå.

-ß ïîéäó ê ñåáå, ìíå íàäî â Õîãñìèä. Õîòåëà êóïèòü êîå-÷òî. Òàê ÷òî óâèäèìñÿ çà óæèíîì, õîðîøî?

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òîá ðóêà Äæèííè íå óïàëà ñ åãî ïëå÷à è îáíÿë äåâóøêó çà òàëèþ.

-Áóäü îñòîðîæíà è âîçâðàùàéñÿ ïî-ñêîðåå. Íàäåþñü óâèäåòü òåáÿ äî óæèíà.

Îí ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëñÿ è äåâóøêà îòâåòèëà òåì æå. 

«Òàê ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è ãîâîðèò ñî ìíîé Ðîí. Íå õî÷ó ñåäüìîãî áðàòà,» - ïðîìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå ó Äæèííè. Äåâóøêà ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëàñü è Äðàêî ýòî çàìåòèë.

-Äæèíí, ÿ ìîã áû íà÷àòü ãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé òàê, áóäòî ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ðàíîâàòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû âñå åùå íå îòîøëà ïîñëå ðàññòàâàíèÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì, ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîòåðïëþ, - áëîíäèí ïîäìèãíóë äåâóøêå. - À òåïåðü èäè, ñêîðî ìíå íàäî áóäåò ïðîäîëæèòü ïðèãîòîâëåíèå çåëüÿ.

Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü è âûøëà.

***

-Ãåðìèîíà, òû ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ïåðåæèâàåøü ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ.

-Ãàððè èçáåãàåò íàñ âñåõ. Îí ïûòàåòñÿ óéòè, ñêðûòüñÿ, íî ýòî íåëüçÿ îñàâëÿòü òàê! Åñëè îí áóäåò ïîñòîÿííî ïðÿòàòüñÿ, òî ñòàíåò ïðîñòîé äîáû÷åé äëÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî äîïóñòèòü!

Áëåç ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è íàõìóðèëñÿ:

-Òâîÿ ïðèâû÷êà áûòü âåçäå ïåðâîé òåáÿ ïîãóáèò. Ïåðåñòàíü ïðåóâåëè÷èâàòü. Îí óæå ïîãîâîðèë ñ äèðåêòîðîì è òåïåðü òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàòü. Åñëè Ãàððè ñàì íå ñãëóïèò, òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî.

Äåâóøêà ñåëà â êðåñëî íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà, íàêðûëà íîãè ïëåäîì, çàæãëà îãîíü è ñòàëà ñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê ïëàìÿ ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëîñü ïî âñåì ïîëåíüÿì â êàìèíå.

-Íå áóäåò. Îí ñëàá, îí íå ñïðàâèòñÿ îäèí. Êàêèì áû âåëèêèì âîëøåáíèêîì îí íè áûë, îí ïðîñòî íå óìååò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîåé ñèëîé. Äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíû ãîäû. Â ñâîè ñåìíàäöàòü îí ïðîñòî íå ñìîæåò áîðîòüñÿ ñ òåì, êòî ïðîøåë äàæå ÷åðåç ñìåðòü, ÷òî óæ ãîâîðèòü òàì îá óáèéñòâàõ, êîòîðûå Âîëäåìîðò ñîâåðøàë, íå äóìàÿ íè î ÷åì.

-Ãàððè âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì óæå ñåìü ðàç, åñëè ñ÷èòàòü òîò äåíü, êîãäà ïîãèáëè åãî ðîäèòåëè, - íåìíîãî ðàâíîäóøíî, è â òî æå âðåìÿ ñ óâàæåíèåì ïðîèçíåñ Áëåç.

-Òîãäà îí âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ âîëøåáíèêîì, ó êîòîðîãî íå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëû, òåïåðü æå Âîëäåìîðò òàêîé æå, êàê ìû. Ó íåãî åñòü âñÿ åãî ñèëà è êðåïêîå òåëî.

-Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, Ãåðì?

Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó:

-Äàìáëäîð... îí ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé ðàíüøå, - äåâóøêà ñòàëà ãîâîðèòü òèøå. 

-ß ñêîðî.

Áëåç âûñêî÷èë çà äâåðü êàê îøïàðåííûé. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí âåðíóëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ äåâî÷êè ñ ïîäíîñîì ñàíäâè÷åé è êóâøèíîì òûêâåííîãî ñîêà. 

-Âîò, ïîåøü. Òû î÷åíü áëåäíàÿ. Òû äàâíî íå åëà è åùå äîëüøå íå ñïàëà. Åñëè áóäåøü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ïðèäåòñÿ îòíåñòè òåáÿ ê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. È èìåííî îòíåñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî äàæå åñëè òû áóäåøü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ÿ âñå ðàâíî ïîëîæó òåáÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî! 

Áëåç âûãëÿäåë ñåðüåçíî îáåñïîêîåííûì, ïîýòîìó Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òîá áîëüøå íå çëèòü ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, çàñóíóëà ñàíäâè÷ â ðîò è ïðèíÿëàñü òùàòåëüíî æåâàòü. Áëåç íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëñÿ è ñåë ó åå íîã.

-Ïîêà Ãàððè íà òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà, ìîæíî íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Õóæå áóäåò, åñëè îí ñáåæèò, ÷òî âðÿäëè. Ïîýòîìó ìîæåøü âîëíîâàòüñÿ ìåíüøå. Åñëè òû èçâåäåøü ñåáÿ, òî âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü òîãäà, êîãäà áóäåò íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü.

-Òû ïðàâ, - äîæåâàâ áóòåðáðîä îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. - ß õî÷ó ñïàòü, ïîýòîìó ÿ ñåé÷àñ ëÿãó. Äóìàþ, ÷òî íå ïðîñíóñü äî çàâòðàøíåãî óòðà òî÷íî, õîòÿ.. Òû çàãëÿíè êî ìíå ïåðåä óæèíîì. Ïàðîëü äëÿ êîìíàòû «Åäèíîðîã».

-Åñëè òû áóäåøü ñïàòü, ÿ òåáÿ áóäèòü íå ñòàíó. Ëó÷øå âûñïèñü, à çàâòðà ÿ çàéäó ïåðåä çàâòðàêîì.

Äåâóøêà êèâíóëà. Áëåç ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá è âûøåë.

Ãåðìèîíà ëåãëà ïîä ïîêðûâàëî è òóò æå óñíóëà.

***

«Íó çà÷åì ÿ òóäà èäó? Òðîïèíêà ïî êîëåíî çàâàëåíà ñíåãîì, ñ Õîãñìèä óæå äàâíî íèêòî íå õîäèë. Õîòÿ, ïîäàðêè âñå ðàâíî íàäî ïîêóïàòü. È ÷åì ðàíüøå ÿ ñ ýòèì ðàçäåëàþñü - òåì ëó÷øå. Òîëüêî ÷òî ìîæíî ïîäàðèòü èì âñåì. Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò ðàäà êíèãå. Ëþáîé, ãëàâíîå, ÷òîá ýòî íå áûë ëþáîâíûé ðîìàí èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì äóõå. Ìîæíî êóïèòü åé êíèãó ïî êóëèíàðèè, õîòÿ, êàêàÿ ñåé÷àñ êóëèíàðèÿ?»

Ïåðåñ÷èòûâàÿ íàëè÷íûå â óìå, Äæèííè âçäîõíóëà, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî ëó÷øå êóïèòü âñåì ïî ìàëåíüêîìó ñóâåíèð÷èêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà áîëüøåå äåíåã íå õâàòèò.

Â Õîãñìèäå âñå äîìà ñâåòèëèñü ðàçíûìè îãîíüêàìè, âûâåñêè ãëàñèëè î ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ ñêèäêàõ. Äæèííè øëà ìèìî ìàãàçèíîâ, äóìàÿ î òîì, ãäå è ÷òî êóïèòü. Âäðóã îíà çàìåòèëà íîâóþ ëàâî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ ñòîÿëà íà óëèöå. Îêîëî íåå òîëïèëñÿ íàðîä è Äæèíí ðåøèëà ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå.

-Ýòîò òàëèñìàí ïðèíîñèò óäà÷ó â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Âû îñîáåííî â íåé íóæäàåòåñü, - îáúÿñíÿë ïðîäàâåö ïîëíîé âåäüìå â ÿðêî ôèîëåòîâîé ìàíòèè. - Ïðîñòî òàê îí íå áóäåò ïîìîãàòü. Âû äîëæíû õîòåòü ÷åãî-òî âñåì ñåðäöåì. Íèêîãäà íå ïðîáóéòå èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî âî âðåä êîìó-òî. Ñëèøêîì ïëîõî îáåðíåòñÿ äëÿ Âàñ.

Äæèííè ïðîòèñíóëàñü ñêâîçü òîëïó è ñòàëà ñìîòðåòü íà òàëèñìàíû. Öåíû ïîêàçàëèñü åé ñìåøíûìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà ñóììó, ëåæàùóþ ó íåå â êàðìàíå, îíà ìîãëà êóïèòü äâàäöàòü òàëèñìàíîâ, ïðèíîñÿùèõ ëþáîâü èëè òðèäöàòü îáåðåãîâ.

-Âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî çà òàêóþ öåíó ìîæíî ïðîäàâàòü óäà÷ó? - ñïðîñèëà ôèîëåòîâà âåäüìà.

-Ìàäàì, áóäü ìîÿ âîëÿ, ðàçäàë áû äàðîì. Ïîâåðüòå, ýòî íå øóòêà. Ïðîñòî íå âèæó ñ÷àñòüÿ â äåíüãàõ, íî â íèõ íóæäàåòñÿ ìîé ðåáåíîê. Îí áîëåí è î÷åíü ñèëüíî. Ðàíüøå ÿ äåëàë ýòè òàëèñìàíû òîëüêî äëÿ äðóçåé. Íî ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü èç ýòîãî êàêîé-òî áèçíåñ. Ìîãó ñâÿçàòü âàñ ñ ìîèìè äðóçüÿìè, êîòîðûå ðàññêàæóò, ÷òî äåëàþò ýòè òàëèñìàíû.

-Ïî÷åìó æå íå ñäåëàåòå òàêîãî ÷óäîäåéñòâåííîãî òàëèñìàíà äëÿ ñûíà?

-ß íå â ñèëàõ ëå÷èòü áîëåçíè, òàê æå, êàê è ìîè òàëèñìàíû. Îíè ìîãóò óáåðå÷ü âàñ îò áîëåçíè, íî âûëå÷èòü îò íåå - íåò.

Äàìà ðàñïëàòèëàñü ñ òîðãîâöåì è óøëà.

-×åì-òî èíòåðåñóåòåñü? - Ñïðîñèë òîðãîâåö ó Äæèííè.

-Ìíå íóæåí î÷åíü ñèëüíûé îáåðåã. Òàêîé, êîòîðûé ïîìîã áû ÷åëîâåêó, êîãäà îí áóäåò ñìîòðåòü â ëèöî ñìåðòè.

Óñëûøàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, íåêîòîðûå ïîñåòèòåëè ñ îñîáåííî äëèííûìè óøàìè øàðàõíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó îò äåâî÷êè.

-Åñòü îäèí òàêîé. Îí îäèí, íî ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ åãî íåò ñ ñîáîé. Åñëè Âàñ èíòåðåñóåò, ïîñòîéòå çäåñü ìèíóòó, ïîñëåäèòå çà ëàâêîé, ÿ âåðíóñü. Äæèííè êèâíóëà è òîðãîâåö èñ÷åç. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ïîÿâèëñÿ ñíîâà, äåðæà â ðóêàõ ìåøî÷åê. Îí äîñòàë èç íåãî ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûå çåë¸íûé êàìåøåê íà ñåðåáðÿíîé öåïî÷êå.

-Ýòî î÷åíü ñèëüíûé òàëèñìàí. Áóäüòå ïðåäåëüíî àêêóðàòíû. Åñëè Âû îäíàæäû îäåëè åãî, òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñíèìàéòå, äî òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê âñòðåòèòåñü ñ òåì, êòî ìîæåò ïðèíåñòè ñìåðòü. Îí ïîìîãàåò òîëüêî îäèí ðàç. 

-Ñêîëüêî îí ñòîèò? - ñïðîñèëà äåâóøêà, ãîòîâàÿ îòäàòü âñ¸ ñåé÷àñ.

-ß îòäàþ âàì åãî. ß âèæó, ÷òî âû â íåì íóæäàåòåñü, î÷åíü íóæäàåòåñü, ïîýòîìó áåðèòå.

-Íåò, âàø ðåáåíîê...

-Òîãäà âîçüìèòå ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå, íî çà ýòîò òàëèñìàí ÿ íå âîçüìó ñ Âàñ äåíüãè.

-Åñòü ëè òàêèå âåùè, êîòîðûå ñîåäèíÿþò ëþäåé, êîòîðûå èõ íîñÿò?

-Åñòü íàáîð èç øåñòè áðàñëåòîâ. Îíè âñå ñäåëàíû èç ðàçíûõ êàìíåé. 

Òîðãîâåö äîñòàë êðàñíóþ êîðîáî÷êó.

-Âîò, ïîñìîòðèòå. Ãîëóáîé áðàñëåò ñäåëàí èç àêâàìàðèíà, ÷åðíî-ñèíèé èç îíèêñà, ýòîò ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûé ñëåãêà ðîçîâûé áðàñëåòèê ñäåëàí èç îïàëà, êðàñíûé èç ãðàíàòà, áåëûé èç ëóííîãî êàìíÿ, çåëåíûé èç íåôðèòà. Âñåãî øåñòü. Íà êàæäîì ïî ïÿòü êàìåøêîâ. Äîïóñòèì, íà áðàñëåòå èõ îíèêñà âñå îñòàëüíûå êàìíè: àêâàìàðèí, îïÿë, ãðàíàò, íåôðèò è ëóííûé êàìåíü. È òàê ñ êàæäûì äðóãèì áðàñëåòîì. Åñëè ñ ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå íîñÿò ýòè áðàñëåòû, âñå õîðîøî, òî êàìåøêè íèêàê íå ìåíÿþòñÿ. Åñëè êîìó-òî íóæíà ïîìîùü, òî áðàñëåò ñòàíîâèòñÿ òåïëûì íà ñòîëüêî, ÷òîá Âû ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, íî íå îáîæãëèñü, à êàìåíü òîãî, êîìó íóæíà ïîìîùü, ñâåòèòñÿ ÿðêèì ñâåòîì. Åñëè ÷åëîâåê óìðåò, êàìåíü óíè÷òîæèòñÿ ñàì ñîáîé. Ýòè áðàñëåòû òîæå íåëüçÿ ñíèìàòü, îáúåäèíèâøèñü îäèí ðàç. ×òîáû îíè íà÷àëè äåéñòâîâàòü, âñå, íîñÿùèá ðàñëåòû íàäî ñîáðàòüñÿ â îäíîì ìåñòå è ïðî÷åñòü ïî î÷åðåäè çàêëèíàíèå, íàïèñàííîíå íà ýòîì ñâèòêå. - òîðãîâåö óêàçàë íà ñâèòîê, ïðèêðåïëåííûé ê êðûøêå êîðîáî÷êè.

-Ñêîëüêî ñòîÿò ýòè áðàñëåòû?

-Ïÿòüäåñÿò êíàò. Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî õîòèòå èõ âçÿòü?

Äæèííè êèâíóëà è ïðîòÿíóëà ïðîäàâöó äåíüãè. Ïîáëàãîäàðèâ âîëøåáíèêà, äåâóøêà îòïðàâèëàñü ïî ìàãàçèíàì.

***

Äðàêî çàêîí÷èë âàðèòü ïîñëåäíåå çåëüå, âçÿë ñèãàðåòû, îòêðûë îêíî è çàêóðèë. Îí ñìîòðåë íà çàïðåòíûé ëåñ, ÷åðíî-êðàñíûé îò çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà. Ñâåò èãðàë íà âåòêàõ äåðåâüåâ, ãîðÿ îãíåì. Ýòîò öâåò íàïîìíèë öâåò âîëîñ Äæèííè. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ÷àñû, Äðàêî ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîðà óæå ñõîäèòü ê äåâóøêå. Îí âûáðîñèë îêóðîê è çàêðûë ñòâîðêó â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è âîøåë Ãàððè. 

Äðàêî îêèíóë þíîøó âçãëÿäîì è óêàçàë íà ñòîë.

-Âîò çåëüÿ. Ìîæåøü çàáðàòü âñå, ìîæåøü íàëèòü â ôëÿæêè. Âîò ýòî, - îí òêíóë ïàëüöåì íà áåñöâåòíóþ, ïîõîæóþ íà âÿçêóþ âîäó, æèäêîñòü - çåëüå ñèëû âîëè. À òî, - þíîøà óêàçàë íà òåìíî-ñèíåå ñíàäîáüå, - äëÿ ñïîêîéíîãî ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. 

-Ñïàñèáî, - òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. - ß âîçüìó âñå ñðàçó, îòíåñó ê ñåáå, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ. Íà ñêîëüêî ìíå õâàòèò?

-Åñëè áóäåøü ïèòü òàê, êàê ïîëîæåíî, òî ìåñÿöà ïîëòîðà òî÷íî.

Äðàêî óæå õîòåë âûéòè, êîãäà äâåðü îòêðûëàñü è âîøëà Äæèííè. Ãàððè ñòîÿë ê íåé ñïèíîé, à Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ îêîëî Ãàððè, òîëüêî ëèöîì ê äâåðè. Óâèäåâ èõ, ñòîÿùèõ ïëå÷îì ê ïëå÷ó, äåâóøêà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñíà÷àëà äàæå çàáûëà, ÷òî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü. Âûâåë èç òðàíñà åå Äðàêî.

-Äæèíí, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî òû âåðíóëàñü. Ïîéäåì óæèíàòü.

-Õîðîøî, ÷òî âû îáà çäåñü. Ãàððè...

Ìàëü÷èê ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë ãðóñòíûìè ãëàçàìè íà áûâøóþ äåâóøêó.

-Äà, Äæèííè?...

-ß áû î÷åíü õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âû ñ Ðîíîì, Ãåðìèîíîé è Áëåçîì çàøëè êî ìíå êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. Äðàêî, è òû òîæå. - îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà áëîíäèíà, à ïîòîì âíîâü íà Ãàððè. - Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî. Âåðíå... Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîñòî çàéäèòå, õîðîøî? Äàâàéòå ñðàçó ïîñëå óæèíà ïîéäåì âñå âìåñòå â... ÿ ïîäóìàþ, êóäà... è ñêàæó, êîãäà ìû âñå ñîáåðåìñÿ, õîðîøî?

-Äæèíí, ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü... - ñäàâëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, ãëÿäÿ â ïîë.

-Íå âîëíóéñÿ, âñ¸ õîðîøî. Ãàððè, ïðîñòî ïðèéäèòå. Ìû ïîãîâîðèì ñ òîáîé îáÿçàòåëüíî.

Îíà âçÿëà Äðàêî çà ðóêó è îíè âûøëè èç êàáèíåòà.

-Íó è ÷òî òû çàäóìàëà? - Ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèë áëîíäèí.

-Ñåãîäíÿ Ðîæäåñòâî, òû ïîìíèøü? - äåâî÷êà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà þíîøó.

-Äà, êîíå÷íî, - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

-Âîò è õîðîøî. Ïîéäåì êóøàòü, ÿ óæàñíî ãîëîäíà.

***

_Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà íà êðàþ îáðûâà. Âåòåð òðåïàë åå âîëîñû, ïðîíèêàë ïîä ìàíòèþ. Áûëî õîëîäíî. Ðÿäîì ñòîÿëè Áëåç, Ðîí, Äæèíí è Äðàêî. Îíè âñå ñìîòðåëè øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè òóäà æå, êóäà è îíà - â ïðîïàñòü, êóäà ïàäàëè îñêîëêè ÿðêî ñâåòÿùåãîñÿ êðàñíîãî áðàñëåòà. Èõ ñâåò ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå òóñêëåå. Âäðóã îí èñ÷åç. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî âìåñòå ñ ýòèì ñâåòîì, îíà òåðÿëà÷òî-òî î÷åíü äîðîãîå, î÷åíü ëþáèìîå. ×àñòü ñåáÿ, ÷àñòü ìèðà, â êîòîðîì îíà æèëà. À âìåñòå ñ ýòèìè ÷àñòÿìè è âñ¸ ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå, ñâîþ ëþáîâü, ñâîþ æèçíü... Â òîò æå ìîìåíò Äæèííè ïîäáåæàëà ê ñàìîìó êðàþ è ãðîìêî çàêðè÷àëà:_

_-ÍÅÒ, ÃÀÐÐÈ! ÍÅ-Å-Å-ÅÒ!!!_

Äåâóøêà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ îò óâèäåííîãî. Ñåðäöå áåøåíî êîëîòèëîñü, ëîá ïîêðûëà èñïàðèíà, ðóêè òðÿñëèñü, òåëî íå ñëóøàëîñü.

-Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñîí. Óæàñíûé, íî ñîí. È îí íå ñáóäåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå íåò îáðûâà, â Õîãâàðòñå íå äóåò ëåäÿíîé âåòåð. À åùå Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âðÿäëè åùå ïîäîéäåò êî ìíå òàê áëèçêî. Ïîýòîìó ñîí íå ñáóäåòñÿ. 

Äåâóøêà ïîøëà â âàííóþ, óìûëàñü õîëîäíîé âîäîé, ðàñ÷åñàëàñü è íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êîìíàòó âîøåë Áëåç è çàãëÿíóë â âàííóþ:

-Ïðîñíóëàñü, ìèëàÿ? Òû óæå âûãëÿäèøü ëó÷øå.

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, îáíÿë äåâóøêó è ïîöåëîâàë â ãóáû.

-Ïîéäåì óæèíàòü. Ãàððè è Ðîí óæå óøëè.

Äåâóøêà êèâíóëà è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë.


End file.
